Kunskapen jag söker
by Sliven
Summary: Gríma Ormstunga, Edoras avskydde rådgivare, flyr mot Isengård. På vägen möter han någon. En historia om händelser som följde på detta möte.
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer**: Jag äger ingenting Tolkien hittat på, vilket torde vara ganska uppenbart... nåväl.

**Varningar**: Inte egentligen. Innehåller OC. Kommer kanske att bli AU så småningom, men jag planerar att hålla mig till böckerna.

**Sammanfattning**: Gríma Ormstunga, Edoras avskydde rådgivare, flyr mot Isengård. Men på vägen möter han någon. Historien om detta möte, och om händelser som följde på det. 

**Förf. not**: Jag var nyfiken på det där med _fem_ trollkarlar, jag kunde först bara finna tre... det är möjligt att jag har hittat dem nu. Det är iallafall en tanke som tål att fullföljas. 

***********************************************************************

**Kunskapen jag söker**

Kapitel 1

_Fem till antalet voro trollkarlarna, Istari, och alverna nämnde dem; Curunír den vite, som med sina kunskaper om maktens ringar hölls för att vara den främste. Radagast, han som älskade alla fyrfota djur och fåglar i Midgård och den vise Mithrandir, han som kommer med råd och påbud. Dessa verkade till tredje ålderns slut i Midgård, att ena och bevara, eller att söndra; ty Istari var i människors gestalt, utlämnade till behov att äta och vila såsom de dödliga, och också utlämnade till mänskliga svagheter, som girighet, och den att låta sig frestas av löften om makt… _

_  Fem till antalet var Istari… tre av dem verkade i Midgård, två begav sig åt Rhûn, och längre ändå, öster om Midgård, och all kännedom om dem förföll i glömska… _

En utmattad ryttare, på en likaså utmattad, snubblande häst, letade sig fram genom det vidsträckta landskapet. Han var egentligen stadd i stor brådska, men nu hängde hans huvud tungt mot bröstet, och som tröttheten tog överhanden lät han handen som lyfts för att rappa till hästen, förmå den att gå några steg till, falla igen. Med en stor ansträngning hasade han sig istället av hästkraken för att leda den, spara den. 

  Naturligtvis var kräket trött, och det fanns ingen möjlighet att skaffa en ny härute, nu, så vad gott skulle det göra honom att spränga den? 

  Visst var djuret trött… ja, men inte kunde någon levande varelse vara så intill döden trött som han själv? Efter att ha fått se alla sina ansträngningar gå om intet var han trött ända in i själen. Åratals arbete, bortsvept såsom ett barns fördämning av en vårflod… och en flod var det, i sanning, som svept honom med sig, sopat bort honom… han avbröt hastigt sin tankegång. Här var ingen plats för sådana tankar.

  Allt långsammare kämpade han sig framåt, tills han sjönk ned på knä, dragen mot jorden som om en tung hand pressat ned honom. Inget hopp kvar nu… hopplösheten, kanske var den det värsta? Nog vore väl det klokaste att bara lägga sig ned här på marken, låta sig slukas av medvetslösheten, försvinna… 

  Med en mental ansträngning tog han sig tillbaka till verkligheten. 

  "_Klokt?"_ Han fnös åt sig själv. "_Snarare dumdristigt_." 

  Ingen tid till sådana tankar nu, han hade inte råd att vila ens för ett ögonblick. Han var på flykt, behövde han verkligen påminna sig själv om det? Ilsket ruskade han på huvudet för att samla tankarna. 

  Med en viljeansträngning kom han på fötter, och med ett otåligt ryck tog han fatt i hästens seldon och började leda den vidare västerut, vidare mot Isengård.

  Märkliga var de tidender som nått Imaéns öron i Gondor, och än märkligare tedde sig de ting hon själv fått se och höra i Rohan, men ingenting var märkligare än vad hon nu skådat med egna ögon i och omkring Isengård. Hon, som rest vida kring och trots sin ringa ålder inhämtat åtskillig visdom, hade funnit sig själv gapande av förvåning, och hon hade nästan fått lov att smälla till sig själv för att inte klappa i händerna och skratta av hänförelse. 

  En saga, en legend… Jo, nog hade hon skådat andra ting som kallats sagor, som visat sig vara påfallande verkliga, men detta… Mäktigare än vad sagor vet att förtälja var enterna i sin vrede, då de stormade Isengård, släppte in floden och lät orchernas smutsiga hantverk sköljas bort och dränkas. 

  Efter att ha hämtat sig något beslöt sig Imaén dock för att retirera, hon hade flytt upp bland klipporna kring Orthanc för att från ett säkrare avstånd betrakta förstörelsen. Inte värt att låta sig fångas och anklagas för spioneri nu… 

  "_Spioneri?" _Hon måste le åt sig själv. Var det inte just som spion hon hade verkat? Nå, bara för att anklagelserna var falska var det inte säkert att det räckte med att bedyra sin oskuld för att få gå fri, landet var redan så översvämmat av Sarumans spioner att få, om ens några främlingar skulle få löpa helt utan misstankar. Och uppmärksamhet var det sista hon ville ha nu.

  Förvånansvärt faktiskt, att hon så länge undgått upptäckt, med tanke på hur länge hon spionerat på… nå, själv skulle hon föredra frasen _iakttagit_, Sarumans förehavanden.                               Redan i Minas Tirith, huvudstad i det stolta Gondor, hade det sagts henne att den visaste och mest lärde man hon kunde finna var Saruman, den Vite trollkarlen i Isengård. Hon hade sökt sig till Gondor för kunskaps skull, glömsk för det faktum att de knappast skulle ge henne, en främling, därtill kvinna, tillgång till sina stora och omfattande arkiv. 

  Där, och detta visste hon alldeles säkert, fanns ovärderliga skatter i form av kunskaper, historia, halvt eller helt förgäten lärdom… hon knöt nävarna i bitterhet när hon tänkte på vad som förvägrats henne, hon som så oskuldsfullt trott att lärdom var till för den som önskade den!

  Nå, inte all lärdom, naturligtvis… oh nej… men dessa skriftrullar i Minas Tirith, vad innehöll de förutom historisk kunskap? De hade kanske inte tagit henne på allvar… Åtminstone hade de förvägrat henne att få tala med stadens styrande. Hon mindes inte längre vilka ursäkter de använt. Det enda som fastnat i hennes minne var en kommentar, från en vakt till en annan, troligen hade de trott att hon var utom hörhåll;

  "Vi har haft nog av snokande i våra böcker och skriftrullar."

  Till detta hade den andre vakten genmält;

  "Jo, både Saruman och Gandalf har ju varit här och rotat, och så brått som de fick härifrån, utan vare sig tack eller farväl till vår generösa Lord Denethor, kan man väl förstå att han har tröttnat på att ställa sitt bibliotek till förfogande."

  Imaén hade lyssnat uppmärksamt, men då inget ytterligare sagts av intresse, hade hon snabbt lämnat staden. Saruman den Vite, eller Curunír som han nämndes av alverna, kanske skulle han dela med sig av sin kunskap? Honom visste hon i alla fall vart hon skulle finna, han var omtalad och välkänd såväl av alver som människor, och hon hade ofta hört hans visdom prisas i alla tänkbara tonarter. 

  Kommen så långt i sin tankegång rycktes Imaén tillbaka till nuet.

  "_Visdom?"_ tänkte hon, "_Inte vis nog att stå emot girighet… Åh nej, inte vis nog att täppa till ögon och öron för den mörke herren och hans löften… "_  

  Ty när hon väl kommit fram till Isengård var där fullt av orcher, de fullkomligt kryllade över hela stället, och hon hade inte vågat sig fram. Istället hade hon gömt sig, vakat, i ett ängsligt försök att utröna vad som pågick. Många budbärare red till och från Isengard numera, och en gång hade hon sett Nazgûls på vägen. Hon visste väl vilka de var, ännu en legend som kommit till liv, och hon hade gärna varit utan synen. 

  Men nu fångades hennes uppmärksamhet av något nytt därnere. Vad var det? En ryttare? Ja, en ryttare var det, klädd i vitt, och med ett sällsamt ljus omkring sig red han mot Isengårds port, och hälsades av den ent som där stod på vakt. Det var svårt att se ordentligt i det nu avtagande ljuset, Imaén beslöt att våga försöket att klättra ned, något närmre dem därnere, för att om möjligt höra vad som avhandlades. Turen var på hennes sida, ty enten och gestalten i vitt drog sig närmare den klippformation hon gömt sig bakom, och hon kunde höra deras samtal rätt väl. Den vita gestalten talade snabbt och intensivt;

  "Helms Klyfta anfalls just nu av Sarumans orcher, och kommer att behöva undsättning. Det är tappra män, men sorgligt undertaliga, med tanke på de storverk ni uträttat här ber jag er nu om ännu ett; att komma till deras hjälp!" 

  Imaén bet sig själv i läppen, så det var _det _den skulle göra, Sarumans jättearmé? Hon hade aldrig sett Helms Klyfta, men vilken fästning skulle möjligen kunna stå emot en så… överlägsen, fick man väl ändå säga, fiende? Men nu talade enten;

  "Hrrrmm… jo, ja, nog tror jag att vi kunde undvara en del här… med, fåse… mig själv på vakt, och några till, kunde vi gott avvara några, visst kunde vi det."

  "Gott och väl, men en sak till må du veta", fortsatte den andre. "En överlöpare från Theoden's hov har lovats fri lejd till sin rätte mästare eller annars vart det honom lyster, det är min fasta övertygelse att han väljer att komma hit. Släpp i så fall in honom." 

  "Ho, hummm", sade enten, och såg tveksam ut. Men den vitklädde lät sig inte bekomma;

  "Ormstunga kallas han, men sitt rätta namn, Gríma, är det han själv nämner sig vid om han blir tillfrågad."

  "Homm, jo, med ett sådant tillnamn förstår jag nog att han själv nämner sig annorlunda. Jag ska hålla utkik efter den figuren", lovade enten. 

  Med detta föreföll den vitklädde nöjd, och vände sig till entens små följeslagare, som nu otåligt rusade fram mot honom.

  "Men Gandalf, vart har du varit", ropade en av dem.

  Imaén stelnade till och lystrade skarpt. 

  "_Gandalf?_ _Den_ _Gandalf?" _

  En trollkarl således, ännu en Istari… en av dem som kunde delge henne forntidens visdom? Eller ännu en förrädare, likt Saruman? Imaén visste inte om hon skulle hysa hopp eller misstro, kunde en Istari degenerera likt Saruman hade gjort, varför inte flera? Och varför låta Saruman stanna tryggt i sitt torn, då han fortfarande ägde en Palantír?      

  Det var allmänt känt, att en av Palantíri, de seende stenarna, var i Sarumans vård, och han kunde skicka efter hjälp från sin herre, inte sant, genom denna mäktiga sten? 

  "_Vård?" _Imaén fnös._ "Vanvård skulle jag hellre kalla det, och för att fresta en så mäktig man krävs nog övertalning från den mörke själv… inte fanns det väl någon där för att hindra Curunír den dag han bestämde sig för att skåda in i Palantíren?"_

  Imaén kände sig inte alls säker på denne Gandalf eller hans motiv, hon betraktade honom så ingående hon kunde då han åter satt upp på sin springare för att ge sig av, men det fanns inte mycket att se, solen hade nästan helt gått ned, och hans bländvita utstyrsel förvillade hennes blick. 

  Ryttaren vit, hästen vit… hade inte också Saruman burit vitt? Curunír, den främste av Istari, inte sant? Vad betydde det att denne nykomling bar samma färg? 

  Men Imaén hade ingen tid till funderingar nu, ty trollkarlen hade gett sig av med blixtens hastighet, likt ett stjärnskott for han nedför vägen och utom synhåll. Och nu talade åter enten, till de små;

  "Hournerna hjälper dem."

Imaén var för ett ögonblick bragt ur fattningen. Hon bannade sig själv för att inte ha varit uppmärksam, sedan började hennes undermedvetna lägga bitarna på plats åt henne. Det fungerade vanligtvis så.

  "Hournerna? Hjälper vem? Ah, Vid Helms Klyfta naturligtvis, men vilka… Skogen! Ja, förstås! Kunde skrämma livet ur vilken armé som helst… klokt tänkt, min bäste herr trollkarl… "

Ytterligare ett fragment ur det avlyssnade samtalet pockade på hennes uppmärksamhet. Skrämma livet ur… någon som var på väg hit? En överlöpare, hade han inte sagt så, Istarin? En som skulle släppas in i Orthanc! Och väl i Orthanc… kommen så långt började Imaén skynda tillbaka den väg hon kommit, först försiktigt krypande, sedan småspringande, till en förhållandevis säker håla där hon gömt undan sin häst och sin packning. En idé, genial i sin enkelhet, hade börjat utforma sig för henne.

  Det fanns ingen anledning att tro att Fangorn skulle skada henne, om hon bara höll sig på sin kant. Träd och deras krafter var något som hon ägde kunskap om, och den kunskapen stod inte att finna i dammiga gamla skriftrullar. Nej, höll hon sig bara i skogens utkant fanns ingen anledning till fruktan. 

  En flyende överlöpare däremot, som flydde rätt in i den marscherande skogen… det var mer troligt att han skulle vända om. Imaén hade för avsikt att förhindra detta. Släpper inte skogen igenom en frivilligt, kan ingen man passera levande... och Imaén ville ha honom levande, den där överlöparen, levande och i Orthanc, där han kanske faktiskt skulle kunna göra lite nytta…

  Imaén log vagt, ett slugt leende, då hon satt upp och styrde sin springare i den vite trollkarlens spår.

***********************************************************************

Vill du läsa historien på engelska? Då heter den "All there is to know". Jag valde att posta den på svenska eftersom det finns så få svenska historier här... 

Feedback uppskattas. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Förf. not: Ack, allt för få äro de som postar fanfiction på svenska! Jag ämnar dock posta resten av kapitlen, eftersom jag nu börjat.

***********************************************************************

Kapitel 2

Om han bara vore framme snart, om bara han fick vila… 

  "_Men"_, påminde han sig, "_där blir nog ingen tid till vila, har Saruman ännu inte hört det bud jag bär till honom, så får han nog brått till handling nu…"_

  Han hade inte kommit sig för att sätta sig i sadeln igen; risken var stor att han skulle misslyckas om han försökte, ty han orkade nu knappt lyfta fötterna. Han stödde sig istället tungt på sin häst, likt en sårad man stöder sig på en kamrat. 

  Och sårad var han, om än inte av världsliga vapen; men mentalt, den trötthet och hopplöshet som gnagde honom nu var av det slaget som hotar att aldrig ge vika, ens om själen får vila. 

  Sålunda släpade han sig fram, allt djupare böjde han huvudet, och han var nästan medvetslös, när han upptäckte att hästen inte längre rörde sig. Gríma kände det som hade han gått i ändlös tid genom dimma, och visste därför inte om han var vaken eller fast i en feberdröm då han såg upp, ty även i denna världen stod dimman tät. Han skulle ha haft svårt nog att se även utan den, ty det mörknade nu alltmer, men ensam räckte dimman för att han knappt skulle kunna se handen framför sig. 

  Detta skrämde honom, och han förvånades över det faktum att han fortfarande var klar nog i skallen för att bli rädd, klar nog att bekymra sig om sin egen säkerhet. 

  Han rätade på ryggen och såg sig omkring i ett försök att orientera sig, men fann detta fåfängt; dimman och mörkret var nästintill ogenomträngliga. Det enda han tyckte sig kunna urskilja var vaga, suddiga skuggor… Och det brukade aldrig vara dimmigt i Rohan, detta de karga viddernas land. Desto större anledning då att frukta detta underliga mörker… 

  Hur långt kunde han ha kommit? Han försökte ta sig samman, trots mörker var det knappast möjligt att komma vilse på vägen till Isengård, han hade ridit den ofta nog. För ofta. Men visst borde han snart komma till något landmärke, kanske hade han till och med hunnit så långt som till Rohanpasset? Faktum var att han snart borde vara där, kunde han bara förmå sig till att gå lite till… kanske kunde han kosta på sig att vila där, så nära gränsen? Hade han kommit så här långt var det säkert ingen fara för förföljare, de brukade hålla ord, Rohirrim, säkert kunde han vila en stund.

  Något uppmuntrad av tanken på stundande rast stretade han på, ett par steg till, ytterligare några, för att sedan stanna till igen. Någonting rakt framför honom var väldigt… fel.

  "_Träd?"_ Han kände en oresonlig fruktan gripa tag i honom, handen som höll i tyglarna började skaka, han försökte få den att sluta men lyckades inte. Hästen verkade också känna av det, den frustade och stampade.

  "Träd, högst vanliga träd, ingenting att hetsa upp sig över", sade han högt, men om det var för att lugna hästen eller sig själv visste han inte. Inte hjälpte det heller, ljudet av hans egen röst i denna tryckande tystnad skrämde honom nästan ännu mer, det var som om dimman kvävde alla ljud. 

  Och i detta mörker, i denna tryckande tystnad, hördes dock ett ljud, som borde ha lugnat honom, som utan tvivel skulle ha varit honom till viss tröst varthelst han hört det, men som nu skrämde honom nästan bortom vett och sans, i denna fasansfulla skog som… 

_  "Skog? När blev det en hel skog?"_

  …Som inte borde _finnas _här. 

  Ett skratt var det, ett mänskligt ljud, så malplacerat på denna mardrömsliknande plats att det kunde ha skrämt vem som helst. Vilket också delvis var meningen, Imaén var väl förtrogen med överraskningstaktik, konsten att skaffa sig övertag genom att skrämma motståndaren. Hon hade iakttagit honom en stund, överlöparen, sett honom göra grovjobbet genom att skrämma upp sig själv. 

  Mer eller mindre i onödan dessutom, för visst förtjänade dimman fruktan och respekt, men Imaén visste att det var fullt möjligt att se igenom den, så länge man inte gjorde motstånd och försökte slå sig fram, utan istället gav efter, lät blicken slappna av… det var helt enkelt en fråga om teknik. 

  Men nu, när han släppt hästens tyglar för att istället famla efter… 

  "_Ett svärd"_, förmodade hon, "_dåraktigt, tror han att han kan hugga sin väg genom dimman?_"

   Vid denna dråpliga syn kunde hon helt enkelt inte låta bli att ge uttryck för sin munterhet. 

  Hon hade inte riktigt tänkt på vilken effekt det skulle ha på den uppskrämde mannen framför henne, men när hon såg hur han blev om möjligt ännu räddare, kände hon sig ändå tillfreds med situationen. 

  Skräck gav alltid ett övertag. 

  Gríma flämtade till vid det oväntade ljudet, och snurrade runt för att försöka utröna varifrån det kom, men han var alltför desorienterad, alltför förvirrad, han kunde ingenting se.

  "Vad är detta för häxkonst? Vad vill ni mig? Vad?" ropade han, i det han vände sig, desperat kisande genom dimman omkring sig. Men rösten som svarade kom bakom honom, mjuk, beslöjad.

  "Häxkonst? Det tvivlar jag på, inte heller tror jag att det är dig de söker… ännu." 

  Gríma flög runt, handen på svärdet, och tappade hakan i pur förvåning, ty den som nu stod framför honom föreföll nog så harmlös. En kvinna var det, men endast på rösten kunde han utröna det, ty dimman dolde alla de drag som gestalten framför honom kunde tänkas ha. Hon steg närmre honom, och han blev varse att hon tagit fatt i hans häst och höll den vid tygeln jämte en annan, som måste vara hennes egen. 

  "Vad? Vem –vem är du?" Han kunde inte komma på något bättre att fråga, trots att nyfikenheten började vakna nu när den värsta chocken lagt sig.

  "Om jag ska tala om det för dig, måste jag först avkräva dig ditt namn", sade Imaén lugnt. 

  Även om hon visste det, ville hon höra hur han svarade. Varje andetag har mycket att förtälja, för den som rätt vet att lyssna.

  "Så?" Gríma övervägde sitt svar, men kom fram till att det knappast var särskilt riskfyllt att avslöja sitt namn för en ensam kvinna, även om hon kunde vara en fiende. Kanske var hon istället skickad av Saruman, att möta honom? Skogen kunde vara Sarumans verk, helt visst var det så! Kommen till denna slutsats svarade han henne;

  "Gríma är mitt namn, son av Gálmód." 

  Han inväntade hennes svar med viss oro, vilket förvånade honom; var hon från fiendesidan, vad skada kunde hon göra? 

  "Då är du den som även kallas Ormstunga", sade Imaén, i det hon steg närmre. 

  Men nu var det han som backade undan, i det han spottade ur sig;

   "Så kallas jag av dårar, mitt namn var det jag sade nyss, kanske skulle du nu ha vänligheten att säga mig vad man kallar dig?"

  Imaén svarade med ett snett leende; 

  "Vad dårar kallar dig frågar jag inte efter, det jag vill veta är om du är den jag söker. Vad mig beträffar, kan du kalla mig Imaén."

  "Då är du i alla fall utsänd att möta mig", sade Gríma lättad, och kom mot henne igen.   "Vad nytt har hänt i Isengård? Vad är denna skog, denna dimma?" 

  Imaén tänkte snabbt. Saker verkade verkligen till hennes fördel! Han utgick redan ifrån att hon var utsänd av hans mästare, det vore troligen en enkel sak att manipulera honom så att han kom att tjäna hennes syften. Istället för att svara på hans fråga vände hon om, och uppmanade honom att följa henne. 

  "Det är inte klokt att gå igenom hjärtat av denna skog. Vi bör istället gå runt den, och inte störa."

  På detta svarade inte Gríma. Efter en snabb blick omkring sig kvävde han en rysning, och följde henne utan invändningar.

***********************************************************************

Jepp. Det kommer mera. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Förf. not: för disclaimer, se kapitel 1.

***********************************************************************

Kapitel 3

Imaén ledde sin följeslagare tillbaka längs den väg hon själv kommit, vilket förde dem längre norrut än den ursprungliga rutten. Dimman lättade alltmer ju längre ut ur skogen man kom, och hon kunde nu närmare studera mannen som gick bredvid henne. Hon hade tänkt på honom som "överlöparen", kort och gott, men ju mer hon såg av honom, desto mer förknippade hon honom med det namn vid vilket han själv nämnt sig. Han var inte lika lång som de män hon mött i Rohan, och överhuvudtaget olik de människor hon hittills stött på här, högvuxna, ljushyllta och blonda. Denne man skilde sig klart från dem.  

  Imaén kom på sig själv med att undra över honom, över hans härkomst, kunde han vara Gondorian? Men nej, han liknade inte dem heller. Spenslig och mörkhårig var han, blek i hyn… han påminde inte om något folk hon tidigare stött på. Kanske stammade han från bergsfolket? 

  Här avbröt hon sig själv, inte var syftet med detta företag att söka utröna hans härkomst? Vad nytta hade hon av det? 

  En snabb blick mot honom sade henne att om hon ville ha någon nytta alls av honom vore det bäst med en rast nu, han såg gott ut att kunna behöva lite vila.

  Gríma hade ingenting att invända mot en rast, tvärtom var detta något han önskat sig ett bra tag nu. Han sjönk tacksamt ihop mitt emot kvinnan som kallade sig Imaén, på den plats hon anvisat. De befann sig nu precis i skogsbrynet, här var inte längre någon dimma utan bara vanligt mörker, till Grímas lättnad. 

  Han betraktade Imaén då hon letade i sin sadelväska efter förning; själv hade han ingen packning förutom det han gick och stod i. Han hade inte ens haft tid att samla ihop sina böcker, vilket grämde honom. Vad nytta gjorde de i Edoras, vem skulle någonsin läsa dem? Hans enda hopp var att de skulle finnas kvar, orörda, efter kriget. 

  "_Om Saruman vinner."_ Den förrädiska tanken kom objuden, och inte för första gången. Han gjorde sitt bästa för att bli kvitt den, och koncentrerade sig istället på Imaén's förehavanden.

  Vart i hela världen hade Saruman fått tag i henne? Hon var inte från Edoras, den saken var klar, och han kunde inte påminna sig att han någonsin sett henne i Isengard heller.    

  Hon var ganska kort, och till skillnad från de flesta Rohirrim, ryttarfolket, rörde hon sig med mjuk grace, och tyst; han hade särskilt noterat hur smidigt hon rört sig genom skogen. Obemärkt, men också… hemtamt? Rohirrim var inget skogarnas folk, och Gríma var ganska säker på att denna… denna Imaén, överhuvudtaget inte var från Rohan. 

  Han kunde nu se henne ganska klart, midnattstimman var förbi, och en något ljusnande grå strimma långt bort i öster varsnade om gryning. 

  _Hemtam_ i denna skog? Vad Gríma visste, var det numera bara alver som levde i skogarna, människorna i Midgård hade byggt sig städer och fästningar. Men alver var högvuxna och ljusa, detta skimrande stjärnornas folk… vem denna Imaén än kunde vara, inte var hon en alv. Hon var klädd i en mörk, fotsid mantel. Den var försedd med en huva, som dolde större delen av hennes ansikte, och den påminde om den typ av kläder man bar i Gondor. Men, påminde han sig, kläderna säger inte nödvändigtvis någonting om hennes ursprung. 

  Imaén kände hans undersökande blick. Hon satte sig ned, med sadelväskan i knäet, fiskade upp ett par brödkakor och en lägel med vatten och bjöd honom att äta. Han var uppenbart hungrig, men dolde artigt sin iver. Helt i onödan, reflekterade Imaén, hon hade redan lagt märke till att han varken hade packning eller matsäck. Men hon fann sig ändå tilltalad av hans sätt; hon hade inte trott honom om att ha någon värdighet alls, och artighet ingick sannerligen inte i hennes bild av en överlöpare. 

  Gríma drack djupt ur vattenlägeln, och kände sedan Imaéns blick. Hon föreföll… road? Men det var svårt att se hennes ansiktsuttryck ordentligt under huvan.

  "Det är sällan vist att ge sig av utan vatten, ens om man har brått", kommenterade hon.

  "Sant nog, men den som rider med brådskande bud får lära sig att… prioritera", genmälde Gríma torrt.

  "Det är möjligt, men den budbärare som rider helt utan vatten är en budbärare som knappast kan räkna med att komma fram med tungan i behåll", fortsatte Imaén. "Man frågar sig vilket bud som är såpass viktigt att budbäraren väljer bort en så… grundläggande detalj?"

  Gríma gav henne en sned blick. 

  "Den budbärare som väljer bort vatten är en man som rider för sitt liv, att bringa bud till sin herres öra, och endast dit, den budbäraren låter inte sina ord fara till en vägvisares öra, därtill är de alltför dyrbara."

  Imaén var imponerad. Han kunde ge svar på tal, den här, och van var han att slinka undan medelst retoriska medel. Hon hade tydligen undervärderat honom. 

  "Så säg mig nu istället vad nytt du vet från Isengård", fortsatte Gríma, "med vilket bud har Saruman sänt dig?" 

  Imaén gav honom en utvärderande blick, och svarade sedan;

  "Inget bud har gått från hans mun till mitt öra. Min uppgift är, som du så riktigt påpekade, vägvisarens, ty de urgamla krafterna verkar inatt, på marsch mot Helms Klyfta."

  Vid dessa ord ryckte Gríma till, och såg på henne med misstro, dock fanns ingenting i hennes min som tydde på att hon for med osanning. Imaén såg och läste hans uttryck och kunde med nöd undertrycka ett leende, ty allt hon sagt var sant, men orden var skickligt vinklade, att passa lyssnarens öra.

  Gríma tvekade, men frågade sedan, klart oroad; 

  "Vilka är då dessa makter som Saruman uppväckt?" 

  Hon såg honom då rakt i ögonen och svarade honom; 

  "Det är inte upp till mig att förtälja för dig, liksom ditt bud är för din herres öra är min kunskap icke för ditt." 

  Misstron dröjde ännu kvar i Grímas ögon. Imaén log ett leende, som skulle föreställa lugnande, och bytte smidigt ämne. 

  "Vi må dröja här en stund ännu, natten är långt ifrån överstånden." 

  Gríma fnös; 

  "Mörker skrämmer mig föga, och mitt bud är brådskande. Jag bör ge mig av snarast möjligt."

  "Javisst", sade Imaén ljuvt, "men för att budbäraren ska kunna föra sitt bud säkert i hamn bör han invänta gryningen, ty även om han inte skräms av mörkret" –och här log Imaén ironiskt- "finns där likväl makter han inte bör utmana." 

  Gríma tvekade, men föreföll så acceptera hennes ord. Han kände i ärlighetens namn föga lust att ge sig ut i dimman igen, och detta tal om urgamla makter skrämde honom långt mer än vad han ville erkänna. Han såg på Imaén, åter undrande över vem hon kunde vara, och han beslöt sig för att försiktigt stilla sin nyfikenhet. Han var nu viss om att hon var i Sarumans tjänst, vilket visserligen inte gav honom någon som helst anledning att lita på henne, men hans instinkter sade honom att en försiktig utfrågning knappast skulle göra någon skada.

  "Du har ännu inte sagt mig vem du är, eller hur du kom att tjäna Saruman", sade han därför rakt på sak, "ändå är det lätt att se att du inte är från Rohan, knappast från Gondor heller, om jag får gissa."

  "Gissa på du", sade Imaén, "det bekymrar mig föga. Men du har rätt; dum vore jag om jag låtsades stamma från Rohirrim, och väl har jag varit i Gondor, men därifrån kommer jag inte heller. Vad vore din nästa gissning, säg?" 

  "Nog uppskattar jag gåtor, men detta tycks mig inte vara en tid för sådant", sade Gríma irriterat, "men nåväl, min gissning vore att du vistats bland alverna i skogarna, även om jag klart kan se att du inte är en av dem."

  Imaén betraktade honom roat. Uppmärksam var han, och duktig på att stickas med sina ord… nå, det var nu hon också.

  "Så, det ser du? Nå, man kan se mycket om man har två ögon, om man inte är blind, och om solen skiner", sade hon retsamt. 

  "Visst kan man det", svarade Gríma, snabb i repliken, "men med tanke på att solen inte lyser över oss, vill jag nog påstå att jag ser väl nog. Svara mig nu varifrån du kommer."

  Imaén var road. Det var sannerligen inte ofta hon hade ett sådant nöje av en konversation, hon började rentav bli säker på att det inte var en tjallare vilken som helst hon sprungit på. Helt visst var han en lärd man, troligen en som genom sin retoriska skicklighet stigit högt i graderna i Edoras hov. En tanke slog henne;

   "_De kallade honom Ormstunga… helt visst på grund av dessa talets färdigheter…" _Det var mycket likt dessa… enkelspåriga Rohirrim att nämna någon så skicklig vid ett så simpelt namn.

  "På vad jag hör av ditt tal skulle jag nästan själv gissa att _du_ inte stammar från Rohan, så lita inte enbart på vad ögat säger dig", svarade hon därför. "Dock har du i detta fall rätt, jag har vistats i skogarna. Men inte enbart i de skogar som du känner till, i Clairions ljuva skog är jag född, den skog som ligger vid sjön Claivón, den som av ditt folk kallas Rhûns insjö." 

 Ibland är sanningen den bästa lögnen, det visste Imaén såväl som någon, men hon ville nu inte att han skulle ta hennes ord för sagor. Genom att berätta om sig själv hoppades hon vinna hans tillit, och fick hon bara den torde det inte vara särskilt svårt att få honom att blotta en svag punkt… 

  En läcka, om man så vill, där hennes sinne kunde slinka in… Ja, tillit skulle vara en god väg in i Orthanc. 

  Och om han inte litade på henne… nå, hon förfogade likväl över andra medel.   

***********************************************************************

Kakor till alla som hittar citatet från "Woyzeck"… ^_^! 


	4. Kapitel 4

Förf. not: Namnen Claivón och Clairion är mitt eget påfund. 

*********************************************************************** 

Kapitel 4

  "_Rhûns insjö?"_ Ren förvåning var vad Gríma kände då han ånyo betraktade kvinnan framför sig. Kunde hon verkligen vara därifrån? Så långt bort som det var, vad i hela världen gjorde hon då här? Men visst, det kunde förklara hennes… skogsvana. Om hon talade sanning, förstås.

  "Så du kommer ända bortifrån Rhûn? Det är i sanning en bra bit. Jag visste inte att Isengård hade försänkelser i Rhûn."

  "Säkert finns det mycket annat som du inte heller vet", sade Imaén torrt, "men från Rhûn kommer jag."

  Hon bestämde sig för att styra undan samtalet från den något riskabla frågan som skulle kunna uppstå; om hennes egentliga ärende i Rohan:

  "Men även om jag kommit långväga ifrån, hade du rätt även i ditt andra antagande, jag har mött alver. Inte var det fullt så långt borta heller. Däremot var det längesedan nu", tillade hon. Hon hade plötsligt kommit att tänka på Sarumans samröre med orcher, säkert var då inte heller alver ett riskfritt ämne. 

  Gríma tycktes dock inte störd av hennes tal, hans tankar verkade ha slagit in på ett helt annat spår. 

  "Du sade att du var född i en skog", sade han fundersamt. 

  "Så sade jag, i den sköna Clairion. Djup och vidsträckt är den skogen, ett gott land är det att leva i", svarade hon. 

  "Detta land måste te sig kargt och hårt i dina ögon då", sade han spörjande.

  Imaén tittade till på honom. Syftade han på något särskilt? Faktum var att hon hade känt sig mer avspänd än på länge så här i närheten av träden, hade han lagt märke till att hon sänkt garden? 

  Men nej, han verkade vara långt borta i tankarna, han såg nu inte ens på henne. Hans blick letade sig istället ut i mörkret, över slätten. 

  "Ett kargt land är det… ett kallt land, ett land för kalla människor att leva i", fortsatte han, men Imaén förstod att han nu mest talade för sig själv. Han suckade, och hon kände ett sting av medlidande, ty sådana ord syftar oftast på talaren själv. Men nej, hon kunde inte låta känslorna tala nu, hon måste istället koncentrera sig; här fanns kanske chansen att påverka honom? Hon makade sig försiktigt närmare, och sade mjukt;

  "I sanning, detta land ter sig kallt. Men säg mig, inte låter sig alla människor formas av samma vindar som format slätten och kullarna?" 

  Gríma ryckte först till då han förnam henne så nära sig, men svarade sedan dovt;

  "Vild blåser vinden i deras hjärtan, hårda är männen… och kvinnorna kalla."

  "_Ah",_ tänkte Imaén, "_Är det så det ligger till?"_ Med ett sådant uttalande sade han praktiskt taget rätt ut hur hon bäst kunde snärja honom. Hade hon bara vetat att det skulle vara så enkelt… Hon fick anstränga sig för att inte le triumferande när hon lade en hand mjukt på hans arm.

  "I sanning", sade hon, "jag är glad att jag levat skyddad mot sådana vindar; Genom Clairion's skog blåser vinden ljum, där formas människorna av trädens mjuka sus och av Claivón's klara speglingar… ett rofyllt land." 

  Gríma stelnade till, ömhetsbetygelser var ingenting som vanligen slösades på honom, och denna gest väckte för ett ögonblick hans misstänksamhet. Men visst verkade den nog så harmlös, handen som vilade mot hans arm… den avtecknade sig så blek mot hans mörkare klädnad, vit och bräcklig… För ett ögonblick såg han framför sig en annan hand, på en annan plats… I en annan tid, tycktes det honom. Vit var också den handen, och bräcklig såg den ut att vara. Men den var hård, visste väl att föra ett svärd. Och aldrig hade den handen vilat ömt på honom…

  Imaén såg en rad känslor fara över hans ansikte. Han verkade inte helt övertygad om hennes avsikter… Men han gjorde ingen ansats att skaka undan hennes hand. Gott, en landvinning… 

  "Ja", fortsatte hon tyst, "I sanning ett rofyllt land, där växer mossa som gör vandrarens väg lätt, där sjunger fåglar den trötte till ro."   

  Med sin lediga hand strök hon ned huvan från sitt huvud och såg på Gríma.

  "Ett… ett skönt land, tycks det mig." mumlade han. Hennes blick gjorde honom osäker, han kunde inte riktigt se… den verkade nog så öm, men där på djupet… fanns där inte… något hårt? Han tvekade, men då hon åter talade kunde han bara spåra ömhet i hennes röst. Den var så mjuk, nästan beslöjad;

  "Ett skönt land är det… där kan även det flyende bytet finna skydd och ro... "

  Imaén lutade sig ännu närmare, och talade tyst, nära hans öra. Han verkade göra en svag ansats att vrida sig undan, men slappnade sedan av. Hon strök försiktigt hans axel.

  Gríma greps för ett ögonblick av oro, den där mjuka rösten, visst påminde den om något? Om någon… Han borde inte lyssna, han borde inte… Men när hon mumlade nära hans öra, och han kände hennes varma andedräkt mot sin kind, gled alla hans farhågor undan till någon dunkel del av hans sinne. 

  Imaén lyfte en hand och strök undan en mörk lock från hans panna. Hon lät sina fingrar glida ned längs hans kind och vidare över hans läppar, lätt, mjukt… hon kunde känna hans läpp skälva till. Nära nu, nära… 

  Hon vände hans huvud mot sig med ett lätt grepp om hans haka, försiktigt… han vek inte med blicken. Imaén tvekade ett ögonblick… var det medlidande som hotade att ta greppet om henne? Men hon slog undan känslan. 

  "_Dumheter_."

  Och hon tillät sig inte det minsta lilla leende av triumf när hon lyfte blicken, och såg honom djupt i ögonen.

  Gríma drog efter andan. Hennes ögon… så… 

  Gröna var de, som speglade de trädens löv i den skog hon talat om, men i mitten var där en ring av gult, en eldsring, lysande, betvingande… efteråt visste han inte riktigt hur han egentligen kunnat se vilken färg hennes ögon hade. Han förmodade att det var månen som speglat sig i dem och lyst upp dem.

_  "Men där var ingen måne denna natt…", _invände han. Tanken försvann dock lika hastigt som den kommit. Han kände sig plötsligt så lätt, obekymrad… och när kvinnan framför honom böjde sig fram mot honom förekom han henne och kysste henne med en värme, en hunger som skulle ha förvånat honom själv… om han kunnat tänka klart.

  Imaén slöt sina ögon och lät sig nådigt bli kysst. Förena nytta med nöje… Javisst. Och på hans sätt att röra vid henne, hans blick som brann av hetta, men som nu var utan frågor eller farhågor, visste hon att hon hade gjort ett ordentligt arbete; han var nu helt i hennes hand.

  Förtrollningen hade verkat väl, reflekterade hon med ett leende, ett leende som hon riktade mot Gríma då hon lät sig sjunka ned i gräset under honom. 

  Den sista klara tanke Gríma mindes från den kvällen var knappt ens en tanke, utan snarare en förnimmelse av långt, mjukt hår… det väckte diffusa minnen av ett annat, av gyllenblonda lockar… han var förvånad över att minnena inte väckte smärta, men han visste inte längre varför det förvånade honom, eller vem det var han mindes… den hetta han kände inom sig nu överskuggade allt annat, och han kysste henne igen, och igen, kvinnan framför sig, driven av en hunger som han inte själv förstod.

***********************************************************************

Nej, hon är ingen snäll flicka… hehe. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Förf. not: Mera Lavskägge! 

***********************************************************************

Kapitel 5

Långsamt kröp morgonljuset över slätten, än en gång grydde en ny dag. Imaén drog sin mantel tätt omkring sig och kvävde en rysning; i den allt mer ljusnande världen tycktes den råa nattluften klamra sig kvar trots att natten var överstånden. 

  Slätten var helt tom nu; hournerna hade passerat under natten, utan att störa dem som sökt vila i skogsbrynet. Imaén kände ett sting av saknad, när allt kom omkring var de träd, och att stöta på en skog här ute, till och med en vandrande skog… det var nog för att väcka en molande hemlängtan.

  Nu fanns där inga som helst spår efter någon skog, tyst och tom låg slätten omkring henne. Hon suckade lätt åt sig själv. Detta var sannerligen inget bra tillfälle att gräva ned sig i sentimentala känslor. Solen skulle snart vara uppe, hon hade saker att ordna med. 

  Imaén såg på mannen som låg bredvid henne, högst troligen hade han varken hört eller sett skogen röra sig. Nå, hon hade nu vinnlagt sig om att fästa hans uppmärksamhet vid andra saker. 

  Sårbar såg han ut där han låg; även i sömnen hade han en spänd min, pannan rynkad. Han skälvde lätt i den kyliga morgonbrisen, Imaén motstod en plötslig impuls att breda sin mantel om honom, värma honom. Hon fnös åt sig själv, hade hon inte nyss bestämt sig för att lägga band på sin hemlängtan? Nå, detsamma kunde gälla för alla irrelevanta känslor, han skulle ändå vakna snart, inte sant? Hursomhelst behövde hon sin mantel själv.

  Gríma vaknade med en känsla av saknad, det var som om någonting gått förlorat under natten. Han vred sig, varför låg han så hårt? Det var kallt, inte hade han varit så kall när han somnade… inte hade han varit ensam när han somnade? En angenäm känsla kom för honom, men förjagades snabbt då han på nytt övermannades av den där känslan av att ha tappat bort någonting viktigt… han satte sig hastigt upp och såg sig omkring.  

  Imaén mötte hans jagade blick, och såg hur han omedelbart lugnades av hennes närvaro. Gott, de känslor hon hittat och väckt inom honom skulle utgöra en öppen väg in i hans sinne närhelst det passade henne. Nu gällde det bara att undanröja alla spår, så att hennes noggrant utplacerade märken inte skulle upptäckas, utifall att Curunír skulle vilja pressa sin lilla springpojke… 

  Gríma kände hur han andades fortare vid åsynen av henne. Den uppgående solens första strålar träffade henne samtidigt som hon vände sig mot honom, så att han nu för första gången såg henne helt klart, och han förundrades av det han såg. Det första som fångade hans öga var det han inte kunnat se i nattens timma; hennes hår. Färg som elden hade det, som glödande kol i en eldstad… tungt föll det över skuldrorna och ramade in ett trekantigt ansikte, med en spetsig haka och med stora, mandelformade ögon som, som… han svalde hårt.

  Men, insåg han, störd i sitt betraktande, han hade glömt hennes namn? Han letade i sitt minne, inte kunde han ha glömt det redan? Hon som ändå hade, de _tv_ som hade… och hon som hade sagt att, att… Gríma tvekade. Vad _hade _hon sagt? Nattens händelser tycktes honom plötsligt mycket diffusa. Istället började en känsla av brådska göra sig gällande, en känsla av att han borde vara på väg någonstans, någon annanstans… 

  Imaén reste sig, till synes obekymrad om de tankar och uttryck som for över Grímas ansikte. Hon hämtade hans häst, och i ett anfall av… medlidande, ömhet, antog hon; en del av hanne skrattade högt åt den delen av henne som knöt loss hennes egen vattenlägel och fäste den vid hans sadel. Den andra halvan av henne fräste åt den första att hålla mun. 

  "_Han ska komma säkert in i Orthanc, inte sant? Och jag är van vid fasta och vaka. Han är det säkerligen inte."_     

  Hon kunde inte invända mot detta sitt argument, han hade somnat så gott som omedelbart kvällen innan, tydligt utmattad. Imaén skakade på huvudet, men lät lägeln hänga kvar vid hans sadel. Hon ledde fram hästen åt honom. 

  Gríma kom på fötter. För ett ögonblick övermannades han nästan av den där märkliga känslan han fick bara av att se på henne, och han kände för att låta allt annat flyga och fara, fick han bara sjunka ned igen med henne vid sin sida… men en blick på hennes ansikte avhöll honom, hon verkade så… avståndstagande nu. Han tvekade, och ögonblicket gick förlorat. Utan ett ord visade hon på hästen, och han steg fram till den. 

  Han såg på henne igen, försökte fånga hennes blick… Och där var den, där var de där glödande ringarna i hennes ögon, som manade honom; 

  "_Iväg, iväg…"_  

  Med en plötslig brådska satt han upp och manade på sin häst. Han sporrade den snabbt i galopp och red, utan en blick tillbaka. 

Imaén såg honom försvinna, och hon kände sig märkligt kluven. Å ena sidan ville hon dansa och klappa i händerna; här red hennes länk raka vägen in i Orthanc, här kunde hon stilla sina farhågor och förhoppningsvis skulle hon kunna bryta Sarumans styrka…

  Å andra sidan ville hon nästan gråta, hon kände det som hade hon skickat en kär vän i döden… eller värre.

  "_Kär vän?"_ Hon ruskade sig själv. Trams. Hon fick inte låta sig förledas av något så oviktigt som _känslor_ nu, när hon var så nära att lyckas uträtta något. När allt kom omkring, vad var han, annat än en förrädare, en simpel överlöpare? 

  "_Nej"_, tänkte Imaén, "_en chans att ta sig in i Sarumans näste, det är allt han är, denne… Ormstunga."_

  Gríma red skyndsamt, all den trötthet han känt kvällen innan var nu som bortblåst. Han hade av någon anledning kommit längre norrut än han hade räknat med, men det avståndet tog han snabbt igen med en utvilad häst. Rohans hästar var kända för sin snabbhet. 

  Dimmiga, oklara bilder steg oombedda upp i hans sinne, den gångna natten tycktes full av intryck som ville upp till ytan, men hur det nu var, så gled de undan så fort han försökte få fatt i dem. Det enda han kunde få fram var att han måste ha drömt, och att drömmen måste ha handlat om Éowyn, denna fjära, sköna mö som fångat hans begär och hans hjärta… Men hur han än försökte greppa det, så gled detta minne undan, opålitligt, dimmigt. 

  Med en plötslig desperation slog han undan dessa fragment av hågkomster. Viktigare än detta var nu att förbereda sig inför mötet med Saruman, förbereda sig för att tala om att han misslyckats, förbereda sig för trollkarlens troliga vrede. Det gällde att tänka över hur han skulle lägga fram det hela; han måste övertyga sin mästare om att än var inte allt förlorat, än fanns det en möjlighet att vinna detta krig medelst taktiska medel. Och taktik var någonting som Gríma behärskade. 

  Norrut nu, allt närmre Isengårds portar. Gríma kände pressen lätta ju närmre han kom, nog skulle Saruman ta väl emot honom trots hans misslyckanden, trots allt kände ju Gríma Kung Theódens sinne, utan tvekan kunde han vara till stor hjälp för Saruman ännu… säkert fanns ingen anledning till oro. Inte långt kvar nu, inte långt kvar till tryggheten… nåja, säkerheten, innanför Isengårds portar. 

  Morgonen, som lovat solsken, hade tydligen ångrat sig, ty efter sina första strålar hade solen svept in sig i skyar och dimmor, och dagen var grå. Gríma lät hästen gå i trav uppför vägen mot portarna, tillfälligt försjunken i funderingar kring dimman. Var det inte någonting han borde minnas, någonting som hade med dimma att göra? 

  Han var således helt oförberedd på den syn som mötte honom där det säkra, ointagliga Isengård borde legat; förstörelse, bostadsskjul och byggnadsställningar nedrivna, och överallt vattenpussar och lera, som hade ett häftigt regnoväder härjat på denna plats. 

  Gríma tappade hakan, blodet försvann ur hans ansikte, och han kände hur han började skaka, utan att han kunde hindra det. En mängd tankar surrade i hans huvud, dock inga vettiga, inga som kunde få rätsida på situationen… I panik kastade Gríma om sin springare, han kände en plötslig önskan att fly. Som han gjorde detta, blev han plötsligt varse några figurer intill sig, några små, och en lång, hög… trädliknande? Träd? Gríma kände hur paniken stegrade sig; 

  "_Inte träd, nej, nej, inte träd, inte nu…"_ han kämpade förtvivlat för att vända hästen åt andra hållet, komma undan…

  Då kände han, oh, fasa, hur någonting grep tag i honom, lyfte honom högt, högt upp. Det var egentligen ingen smärtsam upplevelse, greppet var nog så försiktigt, men det var ingen riktig tröst för Gríma, där han nu svävade fritt högt ovan marken. Nu talade varelsen till råga på allt, frågade, krävde svar… Gríma kämpade desperat för att ta sig samman. 

  "Gríma är mitt namn, rådgivare till Rohans konung, brådskande bud bär jag med mig från Théoden till Isengårds herre", rabblade han snabbt, intensivt önskande att denna varelse skulle förstå honom, släppa honom… 

  Släppte honom gjorde den verkligen, han fann sig krälande på marken, flämtande. I tron att varelsen godtog hans ord, fortsatte han;

  "Ingen annan kunde undvaras för en sådan farofylld färd, jag blev skickad, och min väg har lett mig längre än jag tänkte, en lång omväg mot norr fick jag göra, och vargar och orcher följde mig tätt i spåren." 

  "_Vargar? Varför sade jag det? Och norrut? Men kom jag inte från norr? Och all denna fördömda dimma…"_

  På allt detta svarade varelsen först ingenting, och Gríma blev tveksam. Han kastade en snabb blick omkring sig, ty en grundläggande instinkt hos honom var den att alltid försäkra sig om att han hade en flyktväg. Men ingen sådan tycktes finnas här, och varelsen… saken… den _tittade_ så på honom… Gríma vred sig olustigt. Trodde den inte på honom? 

  Tydligen inte, ty nu talade trädvarelsen sålunda;

  "Ho, Hrrrmmm, jo, jag väntade dig allt, junker Ormstunga."

  Gríma stelnade till och gjorde en min. Fördömt. 

  "Gandalf hann hit först – så jag vet om dig vad jag behöver veta och vet vad som behöver göras med dig. Sätt alla råttorna i samma fälla, sade Gandalf – och så skall också ske. Det är jag som är Isengårds herre nu, och Saruman är innestängd i sitt torn. Du kan lika gärna ge dig dit och lämna honom alla de budskap du kan komma på."

  Gríma kunde inte hjälpa den känsla av lättnad som kom över honom. 

  "Låt mig gå, jag känner vägen, så låt mig få gå", bad han, tänkandes;

  "_Dårar är de, om de tror att de kan hålla en så pass mäktig man instängd i ett torn… Helt visst har han en plan, en… nå, vadsomhelst, kommer jag bara in där så… så…"_

"Du _kände_ vägen, det tror jag säkert", avbröt enten hans tankegång, "men saker och ting har förändrats något. Du får se själv."

  Gríma tog sig hastigt på fötter, ivrig att komma undan denna skrämmande varelse. Han gjorde en grimas av smärta, enten hade när allt kom omkring inte varit så helt varsam då han lyfte Gríma ur sadeln. Linkande tog han sig fram till portarna. Men väl där vände han sig hastigt om mot de varelser som följt efter honom, ren ångest var ristad i hans anlete, ty mellan honom och Orthanc låg ett vatten, en flod, fylld av lera och enstaka brädlappar från de nedrivna barackerna. Var _detta_ allt som fanns kvar av det stolta Isengård? Han hade själv sett det i sin krafts dagar, mäktigt och oövervinneligt hade det tyckts honom då, men nu…

  "Låt mig få gå igen, låt mig få ge mig av", kved han, "mitt ärende är gagnlöst nu!"

  "Säkert är det så", sade enten bistert, "men du har nu bara två val: du kan stanna under min uppsikt tills Gandalf kommer hit med din rätte herre, eller jag skulle väl hellre säga din _forne_ herre… eller så kan du vada ut genom vattnet. Hur ska du ha det?"

  Gríma rös till. Så trollkarlen skulle komma hit? Med Théoden? Troligen var det för mycket att hoppas på, att Rohan skulle visa sig nådigt ännu en gång… i synnerhet inte om de fann honom _här_… han satte en fot i vattnet, men rös då han kände kylan genomtränga hans stövel. Rohirrims skodon var inte tänkta för vattenbruk. 

  Han drog tillbaka foten, och vände sig för sista gången vädjande till den som kallat sig Isengårds herre;

  "Jag kan inte simma", sade han, hysandes ett fåfängt hopp om att få ge sig av, vartsomhelst… Men nej.

  "Vattnet är inte djupt, bara smutsigt", sade varelsen hånfullt, "men smuts är väl ert rätta element, inte sant, mäster Ormstunga? Ut med dig nu, och det kvickt!"

  Gríma svalde vad självkänsla han hade kvar och vadade ut i vattnet. Kallt var det, och smutsigt, där hade varelsen sagt ett sant ord. Han orkade inte störa sig över piken som följt på kommentaren, blotta uppgiften att ta sig över denna vattenmassa tycktes honom övermäktig. Vattnet tyngde ned honom, drog i hans kläder, kylde honom… det var nu så djupt att han knappt kunde hålla huvudet ovanför vattenytan, och han lekte med tanken på att låta sig sjunka, sluta andas, falla ned i ett kallt, evigt mörker… men just då stötte han på något hårt; en planka, dold av leran, men flytande. Överlevnadsinstinkten tog över igen, och Gríma klamrade sig fast vid plankan, desperat paddlande med fötterna.     

  När han slutligen stötte emot Orthancs trappa, var han för trött för att inse att han hade klarat det; att han var framme. Utmattad kravlade han sig upp en bit, utom räckhåll för vattnet, det var nog. 

  Och där hade han nog blivit liggande, om det inte varit så att någon i Orthanc hållit utkik, betraktat hans vedermödor; någon som intresserade sig så pass för det bud springpojken kunde bringa Isengård att han sträckte ut en arm…

  Och så drog Saruman in den utmattade Gríma i Orthanc.

***********************************************************************

Ja, jag ändrade lite i dialogen… men bara _lite_… ^_^!   


	6. Kapitel 6

Förf. not: Lite om hober, enter och en snabb titt på ringens brödraskap.

***********************************************************************

Kapitel 6

Imaén nådde sitt gömställe bland klipporna kort efter det att Gríma trätt in i Orthanc. Hon hade gett sig av nästan omedelbart efter honom, men för att osedd kunna ta sig upp till hålan hade hon varit tvungen att ta en omväg; smygarens, spionens väg upp bland klipporna. 

  Efter att ha tagit hand om sin häst drog Imaén manteln tätt omkring sig, och klättrade ned mot Isengårds port. Nu hade hon att vaka och se, invänta ett tillfälle… hon drog sig in i skuggan mellan ett par klippor vilka utgjorde en perfekt utkiksplats; en plats varifrån hon kunde spana utan att själv bli sedd. 

  Hon varseblev de små figurerna som kommit i enternas sällskap, de verkade ha funnit förråd som klarat sig undan förstörelsen, och Imaén betraktade dem och deras göranden. Hon kände att hon var hungrig, och törstig; förbannad vare denna medkänsla som fått henne att avvara sin vattenlägel! Hon hade släckt sin törst i floden tidigare, men när hon såg de två varelserna äta därnere hjälpte inte detta stort. Dock skingrades snart hungerkänslan något av hennes förvåning då hon såg en av figurerna därnere plocka fram ett litet träföremål, stoppa något i det för att sedan frammana rök ur munnen! Något liknande hade hon aldrig sett, men de små verkade uppskatta det. Imaén fick lov att kväva ett litet skratt då hon såg deras nöjda miner; det var tydligt att de betraktade detta rökande som en stor njutning.

  Då hon försäkrat sig om att allt verkade lugnt utanför Isengård, bestämde sig Imaén för att det var dags att ta reda på hur det gått för Gríma, hon måste förvissa sig om att han verkligen kommit in i Orthanc. Även om hon var ganska viss om att så var fallet, ville hon passa på att snoka runt därinne, för att få en uppfattning om vad hon kunde göra… Kanske fanns där mäktiga föremål som gick att förstöra? Trollkarlar, hade Imaén erfarit, besitter en viss förkärlek för att överföra sin makt till olika föremål. Dessa olika magiska ting kunde visserligen stärka trollkarlens makt, men Imaén ansåg att detta var en riskfylld magi. Genom att dela upp sin kraft på detta sätt skulle en magiker kunna lida svåra förluster om det magiska tinget svek honom, eller blev förstört. Imaén föredrog att förlita sig på annat än yttre hjälpmedel, hel och i sig själv var hon väl medveten om vari hennes makt låg. 

  Sinnets magi, det som nu skulle tillåta henne en inblick i det förseglade Orthanc… Imaén log, nöjd med sig själv, makade sig tillrätta och slöt ögonen.

_  Detta är Orthanc. Höga rum och salar, svart sten och grå, mäktiga och magnifika valv… Imaén kunde vagt förnimma Grímas sinne, och hon sökte sig däråt. Hennes intryck av tornet var inte den seendes, det var mer som en blind som låter sina fingertoppar stryka lätt över ett ansikte; en uppfattning av rummet, men också rummet såsom det uppfattats av dem som vistats där. Imaén kände en visdom, uråldrig och nästan pompös utgjorde den en märklig kontrast mot de förnimmelser hon fick av småsinthet och girighet… och av smärta. Dessa intryck var tydligare, om än mindre; människor hade lidit härinne, nyligen. Kanske inte bara människor, Imaén kände spår av främmande element, men dessa fäste hon sig inte närmare vid. Hon sträckte sitt sökande sinne efter den färskare smärta som fångat hennes uppmärksamhet; som lett henne in. _

  Gríma satt hopsjunken invid en pelare i en av Orthancs många salar. Han var matt och modstulen efter Sarumans korsförhör, den vite trollkarlen hade ruskat honom omilt och vägrat lyssna på hans ursäkter. Sent men bittert hade han fått erfara att Saruman till sin natur var föga förlåtande, och Gríma hade heller aldrig fört fram någon av de halvformade planer han närt på vägen hit, chocken vid framkomsten hade förjagat allt hopp om seger; Isengårds fäste var krossat. Skälvande i sina våta kläder hade han slutligen dragit sig undan den vredgade trollkarlen, han sökte som ofta förr en fristad bland skuggorna. Från hans hår föll tunga vattendroppar ned i hans panna, de rann nedför hans kinder likt tårar. Med en otålig gest svepte han bort dem.

  _"Så detta var allt det ledde till, år av arbete"_, tänkte han bittert. Han borde ha vetat bättre… 

  "_Men nej"_, invände han, "_hur skulle jag kunnat göra annorlunda?_ _Med ett sådant pris, hur skulle jag kunnat motstå?"_

Och som mången gång förut sökte sig hans tankar till den fagra, men ack så kyliga, kvinna för vilkens gunst han kunnat göra allt… om hon bara sett åt honom. Saruman hade inte varit sen att utnyttja detta, men det var i alla fall till ett högt pris Gríma slutligen sålt sig. 

  Olustigt vred han på sig. Trots att denna tanke dövat hans samvete förr, tedde den sig inte lika tröstande nu. Gríma insåg plötsligt att han satt obekvämt, någonting stack honom i höften. Irriterat greppade han efter det som störde honom, men irritationen övergick i undran då hans hand grep om något mjukt, och han drog fram vattenlägeln. 

  Den var blöt och smutsig nu, förstås, liksom han själv var våt inpå bara kroppen, men han visste att den varit av en ljus skinntyp, smidig och len. Han hade flyttat den från sadeln till sitt bälte för bekvämlighets skull, så var det… men vart hade den kommit ifrån? Han hade inte haft med sig något vatten, eller någonting annat heller för den delen då han lämnade Edoras, detta var för övrigt inte hantverk av den sort som brukades i Rohan. 

  Åsynen av den fyllde honom med både oro och lättnad, men han fann ingen rimlig förklaring till någon av dess känslor. Känslor hade ofta tyckts honom vara något främmande; människor som utan logiskt sammanhang sprang runt och gjorde saker helt oplanerat bara därför att de _kände_ för det hade alltid fyllt honom med undran, och ibland irriterat honom. Därför störde det honom nu desto mer att han inte kunde förklara dessa sina egna plötsliga känslor inför detta främmande föremål. 

  Han betraktade vattenlägeln, men som den naturligtvis inte hade några svar åt honom, gjorde han med en suck åter fast den vid sitt bälte. När allt kom omkring, så skulle det ju vara fullkomligt dåraktigt att vara utan vatten. Han kunde lika gärna behålla den.

  Imaén lät sitt sinne snudda lätt vid Grímas, hon förnam först hans smärta, och så hans plötsliga förvåning då han fann vattenlägeln. Men det som överskuggade allt annat var den skräck och den hopplösa förtvivlan som omvälvde mannen likt en skugga. Imaén kände sig än en gång osäker, var det verkligen rätt av henne att pressa honom mer? 

  Men åter igen slog hon undan sina tvivel. 

_  "Och låta allt besvär vara till ingen nytta?" _Hon bannade sig själv. Nå, inte för att _allt_ varit besvär, precis… Imaén gav sig själv en mental knuff. 

_  "Koncentration!"_ Hon lät sitt sinne utvidga sig, flyta ut omkring Grímas tills hon kunde se vad han såg, genom hans ögon. Hon kände nu tydligt, därför att den påverkade honom så starkt, hur Istarins frustration och vrede pulserade genom Orthanc. Hon insåg att Gríma måste befinna sig ganska långt ned i tornet, ty föga ljus trängde ned hit. Curunír befann sig tydligen högre upp, hon fick akta sig noga för att komma honom för nära; helt visst skulle han genast känna av ett sådant intrång. Imaén bestämde sig för att utforska Orthanc helt genom Gríma, väl dold bakom hans sinne. Men innan hon hann sätta denna plan i verket, kände hon en plötslig oro; någon eller någonting närmade sig Isengård utifrån…

  Med ett ryck återvände Imaén till den sinnliga världen. Genast hon öppnade ögonen kände hon skälvningarna i marken, och kort därefter hörde hon de bekräftande hovslagen; ryttare närmade sig på vägen.

  En hel skara ryttare var det som frigjorde sig ur diset, tjugo eller fler. Imaén drog sig djupare in i skuggan, avvaktande. De var Rohirrim, de flesta av dem, och hon såg även den andre Istarin, Gandalf, jämte en gammal man med majestätiskt utseende. Vidare var där i skaran en alv, noterade Imaén intresserat, samt en figur som måste vara en dvärg. Imaén hade aldrig förr mött någon av dvärgafolket, ej heller hade hon hört alverna tala väl om dem. Desto mer förvånande då, att se dessa båda, alven och dvärgen, tillsammans; delandes samma häst. Imaén var nyfiken, och lyssnade ivrigt som skaran kom fram till de små vid porten. Kanske skulle hon nu även få veta vilka de var? 

  En plötslig tanke slog henne; att Gandalf var här, med dessa följeslagare, helt visst betydde det att de med hournernas hjälp måste ha slagit tillbaka Curunírs armé! Hon fylldes av en ännu starkare respekt för dem och för enterna. 

  Men de hade marscherat på inrådan av Gandalf, den nye vite Istarin, som nu åter befann sig här… vad innebar detta? Imaén var fortfarande misstänksam, dock kände hon sig vänligare stämd mot trollkarlen nu; trots allt var han på god fot med Fangorn. 

  Och att en alv färdades i hans sällskap talade ytterligare till hans fördel i Imaéns ögon.

  Imaén lystrade åter som de små vid porten presenterade sig själva som hober, samt hälsade den åldrige mannen som konung. Begreppen klarnade för Imaén och bekräftade hennes gissning; Rohans konung, Théoden, helt visst hade då Rohirrim vid Helms Klyfta segrat mot orcherna. Hon väcktes ur sina funderingar som sällskapet vid porten delade upp sig; Gandalf och kung Théoden med sina ryttare drog sig mot öster för att tala med enterna, men de två hoberna stannade kvar i sällskap med alven, dvärgen och en av männen, som tydligen inte tillhört Rohirrim. 

  Imaén hörde dem tala om mat, och smålog åter åt de små, de tycktes henne vara ett lustigt och lättsamt folk. Men som de lämnade porten och drog sig undan till en av byggnaderna, ett förråd förmodade hon, lämnade hon sina funderingar häröver för att ägna sig åt egna spörsmål. 

  Var det troligt att Gandalf skulle ta strid med Curunír? Imaén betvivlade detta, men helt säkert skulle de på något vis komma att talas vid… Troligen utanför Orthanc, trodde hon. Efter en snabb blick omkring sig smög sig Imaén kvickt iväg till en ny utkikspunkt, en varifrån hon skulle kunna se Orthanc. Så fort hon förvissat sig om att hennes gömställe var säkert ämnade hon ta sig in i Grímas sinne igen, men hon avbröts av att hoberna samt deras sällskap åter kom ut och slog sig ned inte långt ifrån henne. 

  Hon kände sig lite störd, tystnad var inte nödvändigt för hennes konst, men det underlättade, särskilt då i en sådan viktig situation som detta var. Och sällskapets samtal var i sanning störande i det avseendet. Efter vad Imaén kunde höra verkade de mest utbyta historier, de talade om enterna och om Saruman. 

  Imaén var nyfiken av naturen, men just nu kände hon sig mäkta trött; kunde de inte ha hållit sina historier för sig själva till ett annat tillfälle? Fanns där inte viktigare spörsmål nu än kamraters göromål sen sist? Men tydligen inte så, de rökte nu alla medan hoberna underhöll de övriga med en uttömmande redogörelse för stormandet av Isengård.

  Imaén, som varit där, fann den inte fullt så intressant som de andra, hon undrade förstrött när de tänkte ge sig av. Men så fångades hennes uppmärksamhet som konversationen tog en ny vändning. Hon tyckte sig ha hört… hon lyssnade skarpt som den ene av hoberna talade:

  "…Ur dimmorna dök där upp en karl på en uttröttad häst, och trött och förvriden såg han själv också ut att vara. Totalt ensam. När han kom ut ur dimman och plötsligt fick se all ödeläggelse satt han bara och gapade, och han verkade inte lägga märke till oss alls först. När han sen äntligen gjorde det, skrek han till, och försökte rida iväg igen. Men Lavskägge lyfte honom ur sadeln, och hans häst sprang iväg i skräck."

  Imaén bet sig tankfullt i läppen. hober var livfulla berättare, helt visst. Men av någon anledning var hon inte riktigt road… hon som själv skrämt honom i skogen, nog måste hon kunna se det roliga i att en ent bokstavligt talat lyft honom ur sadeln? Men änd

  "Han sade att han hette Gríma, och han påstod sig vara kungens vän och rådgivare", fortfor hoben. "Men han såg snett på Lavskägge, och jag tänkte nog att han ljög. Och detsamma tänkte väl Lavskägge, han kallade mannen för Ormstunga, och det namnet var han inte glad åt, karlen."

  "_Tror jag det"_, tänkte Imaén indignerat. Hon kände sig märkligt kluven.

  "Nå, han kravlade som en mask på marken och kved, och Lavskägge sa, att Gandalf sagt att mannen skulle släppas in i Orthanc. Det var han väl nog så glad åt, tills han fick se hur där såg ut innanför muren, men Lavskägge gav inte med sig, mannen fick vada över slammet, och in slank han till slut som en dränkt råtta!" 

  Imaén fnös. 

_  "Jag tänker du vore så lagom glad åt att vada där själv, pyssling",_ tänkte hon. 

  Pysslingen i fråga fortfor dock:

  "Fast jag skulle bra gärna vilja veta om det var sant som han sade, att han tjänat kungen?"

  "Det gjorde han", svarade den mörkhårige mannen, "Men han var också spion åt Saruman. Blotta åsynen av hur allt detta, som han ansåg så starkt, slaget i spillror måtte nästan ha varit straff nog åt honom. Men jag befarar att något vida värre väntar honom."

  Vid dessa ord kände Imaén en rysning gå nedför ryggraden, så häftigt att hon flämtade till. För ett ögonblick låg hon med bultande hjärta, viss om att de måste ha hört henne, men de talade obekymrat vidare. Imaén betraktade den siste talaren ingående, det var någonting med honom… ju mer hon såg av honom, desto mer högvuxen och majestätisk tedde han sig. Imaén kände till sin stora förvåning att hennes händer skakade. 

  Försiktigt, trevande, lät hon sitt sinne glida iväg mot denne man, i ett försök att komma underfund med honom; endast för att finna att det var tvärstopp. Hon borde ha kunnat känna av hans sinne, han var nära nog för det, men en kraftfull aura stod omkring honom som en sköld, för Imaéns inre syn nästan bländande. Hastigt drog hon sig tillbaka. 

  Han var ingen vanlig krigare, den där… hans krafter påminde om trollkonst, men var ändå annorlunda… 

  Imaén kände sig plötsligt mer osäker än hon gjort i hela sitt liv; hans sista uttalande hade skrämt henne. Och någonstans, i sitt tränade sinne, förnam hon att detta inte bara varit lösryckta ord, utan snarare en förutsägelse…

***********************************************************************


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Förutom allt annat jag inte äger har jag norpat ett par rader ur Terry Pratchetts "I lagens namn". Allt Pratchett skrivit rekommenderas härmed varmt.

Förf. not: Min favoritscen ur boken, som självklart klipptes bort ur filmen. Jag ämnar fortsätta vara bitter tills The Extended Edition kommer ut. Så det så.  

***********************************************************************

Kapitel 7

En klingande stämma skallade från porten genom Orthancs tomma salar. En betvingande stämma, mäktig och rak klang den, och väckte upp mannen som suttit försjunken i mörka funderingar.

  Gríma ryckte till. När en sådan stämma kallar måste man komma, få, om någon alls, kan motstå vad en sådan stämma bjuder. Gríma reste sig huttrande och stapplade mot porten. Väl framme tvekade han, ty den som ropet gällt, Saruman själv, fanns ingenstans inom synhåll. 

  _"Nå, inte lär han kunna bli av med dem med mindre än att han hörsammar deras kallelse"_, tänkte Gríma håglöst.

Han väntade ännu en stund, men drog slutligen undan luckan från fönstret ovanför porten. Vanans makt fick honom att dra sig åt sidan som han gjorde detta, för att därifrån kunna kika ut utan att själv bli upptäckt. Men detta fönster satt för högt upp, det var svårt att se den som ropat utan att luta sig ut. Något som Gríma inte hade för avsikt att göra, dagens vedermödor hade varit nog, tyckte han. Varken han eller Saruman skulle vara behjälpt av att han fick en alvisk pil genom strupen nu. Eller varför inte en orchisk. Alltnog, den som ropat ropade inte igen, så han fick väl lov att svara.

  "Vem är det?" frågade han, "Och vad vill ni?"

  Han hejdade sig vid ljudet av sin egen röst, ty den tycktes honom så främmande, tunn och obekant. Var det samma röst som så förslaget bryggt de ljuvaste lögner och hällt dem i Théodens öra? Och Théoden, den skröplige härskaren, som låtit sig förledas och försvagas, var det samme man som så kraftfullt stått upp och kastat Gríma från sitt hov? Kastat ut Gríma, son av Gálmód, gjort den mäktige till en landsflykting, en…

  "Gå och få tag på Saruman, sen du nu blivit hans lakej, Gríma Ormstunga! Och spill inte vår tid!" 

  "_Lakej?"_ Gríma drogs tillbaka till nuet. Ja, kanske var det ett passande ord. Lakejen Gríma, budbäraren Gríma. Ett nytt bud till din herres öra. Han stängde fönstret och gick bort mot den sirliga trappan som ledde upp i tornet, till Sarumans kamrar. 

  Som han började gå uppåt i trappan kände han sig plötsligt märkligt frånvarande, som om han betraktade sig själv utifrån. Han såg sina fötter kliva uppför trappsteg efter trappsteg, men det var som om han såg dem från ett långt avstånd. Vattenlägeln dunsade mot hans ben, och utan att egentligen tänka på vad han gjorde sträckte han ut handen och grep tag i den. Märkligt nog kändes den mer stabil att hålla i än ledstången. Gríma skakade på huvudet. Förmodligen höll han på att bli galen. Vem som helst kunde drivas från vettet i Orthanc. Frågan var vad han ens gjorde här.

_  "Att bära ditt ord till din herres öra, och endast dit", _kom svaret. 

  Saruman verkade dock redan känna till budets innehåll denna gång, han nickade endast förstrött åt Gríma när denne steg in i studerkammaren. 

  "Gandalf önskar tala…" började Gríma, men Saruman viftade undan honom.

  "Gandalf Grå önskar många ting, och rätt hade du då du nämnde honom Láthspell, ty han är i sanning dåliga tidender. Men din tunga har tjänat mig nog nu, jag vill inte höra på dig mer. Gå till dina kammare och håll dig undan, med Gandalf Stormkråka vill jag tala ensam."

  Gríma sänkte huvudet då Saruman vände honom ryggen, och drog sig ut ur rummet. Han kastade en blick tillbaka och såg trollkarlen försvinna ut på balkongen. Långsamt tog sig Gríma uppför trappan igen, vidare, vidare. 

  "Om tiden mättes i trappsteg är jag viss om att de två trapporna härifrån till min kammare vore evigheten", muttrade han.

  På den första trappans sista steg sjönk han ihop, utmattad. Det var inte så mycket den fysiska ansträngningen som sinnets trötthet, åtminstone antog han det. 

  Han befann sig nu utanför Sarumans bibliotek, där ovärderliga skriftrullar fanns samlade. Historia, magiska runor, halvt förgätna sagor och sägner… mot dessa samlingar tedde sig de böcker han lämnat bakom sig i Edoras simpla. Han hade ännu inte haft tillfälle att mer noggrant gå igenom trollkarlens böcker, delvis på grund av tidsbrist, men mest därför att ytterst värdefulla och mäktiga ting förvarades härinne. Saruman ville inte ha Gríma Ormstunga snokandes omkring utan uppsyn, vilket troligen var klokt tänkt.

  Men nu kände Gríma sig plötsligt dragen mot dörren, medan en del av honom ängsligt kastade en blick över axeln, ned för trappan, sträckte en annan del av honom ut en tvekande hand mot dörrhandtaget. Biblioteket var förbjuden mark utan Sarumans sällskap. Strikt förbjuden. Men detta sug var honom övermäktigt, han kunde helt enkelt inte stå emot. Gríma drog ett djupt andetag, pressade ned dörrhandtaget och sköt upp dörren. 

  Han hade väntat sig ett avslöjande gnisslande, men dörren gled upp ljudlöst. En doft av damm slog emot honom. Gríma drog ett djupt andetag; det doftade böcker. Det faktum att dörren varit olåst föresvävade honom ett ögonblick, men bekymrade honom inte. Hur som helst verkade han inte ha mycket till val nu, detta var trots allt ett bibliotek… och Gríma avgudade böcker. Han slank snabbt in och drog igen dörren efter sig. Lika ljudlöst som den öppnats slöt den sig bakom honom.

  _Detta är Orthancs bibliotek, Curunír den vise har här haft lång tid på sig att samla på sig skrifter från när och fjärran. Skildringar av fjärran länder finns här, ty Curunír har vandrat vida kring. Trolldomsskrifter, skriftrullar med både sanningar och skrönor… Många böcker om de mytomspunna ringarna, om Gwaith-i-Mírdain, alvsmederna, och om Sauron själv… Men historia är inte Curunírs specialitet, i sådana spörsmål har han ofta sökt sig till Gondor, till Lord Denethors arkiv._

  -_Lord Denethor anar inte att den han välkomnar som vän kan vara hans största fiende, likväl avspisar han den han tror oviktig… den som nu verkar i Orthanc i lönndom._

  Gríma stod med bultade hjärta i biblioteket. Det var halvskumt, fönsterluckorna var delvis fördragna, men han vågade inte öppna dem mer med risk för att bli upptäckt; han befann sig rakt ovanför balkongen där Saruman nu gjorde sitt bästa att förleda sina besökare. Nej, bäst att inte störa. Bara se sig omkring, tyst och obemärkt.

  Gríma smög sig fram mellan hyllorna, rummet var stort, halvcirkelformat. Väggarna var av samma svarta sten som i resten av Orthanc, men här fanns silverornament infogade här och var i väggarna, i sanning utsökta dekorationer. Gríma undrade flyktigt om rummet fordom tjänat som tronsal, eller kanske som kammare åt en mäktig person, ty något liknande hade han inte sett i de övriga delarna av tornet. Utsmyckningarna syntes för övrigt tydligare så här i halvdunklet, skimrande silverormar som ringlade sig över väggarna. 

  Gríma motstod frestelsen att sträcka ut handen och röra vid dem, låta fingrarna följa det invecklade mönstret över väggen. 

  "_Senare"_, sade han sig, "_det kommer att finnas tid för detta senare…_ "

  Han vände sig åter inåt rummet. Sarumans böcker… ej dyrbarare skatt man bär på vägen än kunskap mycken, och inför de skiftrullar som fanns härinne, inför de historier de visste att förtälja, kände Gríma djup vördnad. Han var en man som ansåg få ting värda att aktas, än mindre dyrkas; han kände rentav ett djupt förakt för människor som så ömt vårdade ärvda klenoder såsom gamla svärd. Det var något som Rohirrim i sanning var specialister på, dyrkandet av rostiga gamla vapen, tänkte Gríma föraktfullt. Men böcker… ah, det var en helt annan sak. 

  Hjärtat bultade fortfarande på honom, och det hettade i kinderna. All denna kunskap! Han tog ett par steg ut i rummet, för att få översikt…

  _På en pelare i Orthanc's bibliotek ligger dess största skatt. Ett mäktigt ting, i sanning. Ett ting, men inte endast ett ting, ty magiska ting har en tendens att utveckla ett… medvetande, om man så vill. Orthanc's skatt ligger där… inte sovande. Definitivt inte död. Inte heller väntande, ty detta ting förväntar sig ingenting. Men… slumrande._

  Gríma's blick föll på pelaren, och på den svarta sten som vilade därpå. Palantíren, den seende stenen. Vissheten rann som kallt vatten nedför ryggen på honom, och han visste att det var för dess skull han var här, för Palantiren.

  Gríma rös. Han försökte ta sig samman, inte hade han med den att skaffa? Saruman skulle bli rasande om han så mycket som nuddade vid den.

  _"Trollkarlen skulle bli rasande bara av att finna dig här",_ kom tanken.

  "Jag… han får aldrig veta, jag rör ingenting…" mumlade Gríma, men som han sade det fann han sig ta flera steg framåt, närmare Palantíren. Han stirrade in i den, och han kände sig märkligt kluven; rädd, javisst, men på samma gång fascinerad, nyfiken… han sträckte ut handen mot den svarta stenen, mot denna mäktiga sten, som likväl var så likgiltig för allt som omgav den…

  "Vad händer om jag rör vid den?" viskade han, blickandes in i stenen. Han tyckte sig kunna se en ljusglimt i den, men han var inte säker.

  "_Den är ett redskap, den lyder vem som helst som vet att styra den"_, tänkte han.

  Gjorde han? Han hade inte tänkt tänka något sådant, han hade inte ens vetat om det förrän nu… 

  "Vem som helst?" 

  "_Som vet att styra den_."

  Gríma skakade på huvudet, och fann till sin förvirring att han nu lyft båda händerna mot klotet, att han stod redo att lyfta Palantíren från sin sockel… han såg på sina händer, åter igen upplevde han det som såg han dem från ett långt avstånd… han tittade tillbaka till Palantíren.

  "Jag kunde… jag kunde bygga mig makt med den. Jag skulle kunna befalla…" mumlade han drömmande. Han kände sig… upprymd.

  "_Och… bestraffa."_

  "Bestraffa mina fiender… skaffa mig inflytande… jag kunde … Jag kunde binda Éowyn till mig!"

  "_Binda, och bli bunden…"_

Palantiren såg ut att glöda inifrån, men han var fortfarande inte säker på om han inbillade sig, eller om ljuset verkligen fanns där.

  "Jag kunde bygga mig ett nytt herravälde, med min sköna Éowyn som drottning vid min sida! Jag kunde lägga under mig land… jag kunde krossa Rohan under min stövelklack!"

  "_Krossa dem som svikit dig, bestraffa dina fiender…"_

  "Krossa dem och bestraffa dem, bestraffa Théoden! Och… och Éomer, den uppblåsta valpen!"

  Jo, stenen glödde, det var ingen tvekan om saken. Som en ring av eld i allt det svarta… glödde starkare nu, starkare… 

  "Théoden… och… "

  "_Och Saruman."_

"Och hela fördömda Rohan!" 

  "_Och Saruman_."

  "Rohan, och… "

  "_Saruman."_

" …Saruman?" Gríma tvekade. För ett ögonblick kändes det som om han höll på att glida ut ur en dröm och vakna…

  "_Krossa dem som svikit dig… bestraffa dina fiender…"_

  Gríma såg sina händer glida allt närmre Palantíren, han skakade på huvudet i ett försök att klara tankarna.

  _"Dem som utnyttjat dig… som Saruman…"_

  "Utnyttjat mig…" Gríma blinkade osäkert.

  "_Saruman's Lakej, Saruman's springpojke, med makten i dina händer, vad skulle du göra? Biter inte hunden den husbonde som slår den? Vad gör den utnyttjade budbäraren när maktens sten ligger i hans händer?_"

"Straffar… "

  "_Ja?"_

Gríma bet sig i läppen, plötsligt ursinnig, och grep tag om Palantíren. Han lyfte den nu av glöd pulserande stenen från dess sockel. Den kändes dock sval i hans grepp, sval och tung. Skenet från stenens centrum speglade sig i hans vilda blick.

  "Krossar sina fiender, straffar den som burit hand", sade han med en plötslig övertygelse, och vände sig mot fönstret. Med stenen fast förankrad under ena armen stegade han snabbt fram mot det, och öppnade luckorna. 

  Kommen så långt hejdade han sig, tveksam om hur exakt detta straffande var tänkt att gå till. Han hade känt sig så stark nyss, så säker… han hade maktens sten, vad kunde gå fel? Och änd

  Gríma öppnade fönstret och tittade ut, och genomfors genast av ännu mer tvivel, en svindlande känsla; ty där nedanför stod inte en, utan många fiender, och han var inte alls säker på längre, huruvida Saruman var den han först borde hämnas på.

  Ty därnere på marken stod Gandalf, den som kastat ut honom ut Edoras och kullkastat hans storslagna planer, där stod Théoden, den lallande fånen –nå, det var vad han _borde_ ha varit vid det här laget-  …och Saruman på sin balkong…

  "_Krossa honom!"_

  "Krossa honom?" 

  Gríma tvekade, Sarumans löften hade trots allt varit generösa, och belöningen han blivit lovad… 

  "Fagra löften, javisst, men hade han tänkt hålla dem? Och hur lönade han sin trogne tjänare tillslut? Sparkar och slag, lakej, sparkar och slag…"

  Gríma lyfte Palantíren, den seende stenen, över huvudet, hans armar tycktes ha en egen vilja. Palantíren var fortfarande sval, en märklig kontrast mot det ljus som glödde i den, den kraft som synliggjorts… stenen hade _vaknat_. 

  Nedifrån marken hörde Gríma endast brottstycken av vad som sades, blodet brusade i hans öron, och han var yr, kände sig nästan berusad. Han tyckte sig urskilja några ord;

  "…svarta händer sträcks ut och griper dig, Saruman!" 

  "…_Svarta händer"_, tänkte Gríma, så mycket var sant. Han hade grävt i alltför många smutsiga historier vid det här laget för att kunna göra anspråk på något annat. Han lyfte blicken mot Palantíren igen, den glödde mot honom, avvaktande. Ja, glödde gjorde den, med den makt som varit Sarumans… 

  "Den makt som nu är _min"_, väste han maniskt. Han andades i korta, hårda flämtningar. Glöden speglade sig i hans ögon. Han såg ned på Saruman, stenen redo att slungas.

  I det samma hördes ett tjut därnerifrån, och ett vitt sken, bländande i sin styrka, sken upp, och förvandlade fönstret till en rektangel av vit glöd. Gríma tappade andan, tappade greppet om klotet, samt tappade fotfästet. Förblindad kastade han upp en arm för att skydda ögonen, och tumlade bakåt i rummet. Han snubblade och landade i en hög bredvid pelaren som Palantíren vilat på. 

  Där blev han liggande i en evighet. Det var i alla fall hans eget dimmiga begrepp om saken, han var totalt utmattad och tämligen omskakad. Det kändes som om någonting lyfts ifrån honom, kanske var det hoppet. Kanske var det livsgnistan. Kanske var det… något annat. 

  Han kom till sans igen ögonblicket innan Saruman stapplade in i rummet. Gríma hann kasta en bekräftande, skräckslagen blick på den tomma pelaren innan Saruman såg den. 

  Och sedan såg trollkarlen på Gríma. Gríma blinkade osäkert. Och Istaríns blick borrade sig in i hans medvetande.

"Du din… din lilla _orm_!" väste Saruman.

  Imaén drog otåligt i hästens tyglar. Hon var ytterst irriterad, hon kände att hennes planer gått i stöpet. Betraktat i efterhand syntes de henne dessutom futtiga, barnsliga, vem trodde hon att hon var? Att krossa Curunír, rent fysiskt, var det inte naivt i överkant? Hon var vagt medveten om vad Gandalf hade utfört, men hennes sinne hade varit upptaget med att bearbeta Gríma. Det hela hade inte alls avlöpt så smidigt som hon hade önskat.

  Dessutom hade hon samvetskval, vilket irriterade henne ännu mer.

  Nå, sade hon sig, kanske bäst som skedde, han hade inte kunnat hålla den längre, eljest hade Sauron upptäckt och bemäktigat sig honom. Och det var inte ett sinne som Imaén önskade argumentera med. Inte på något sätt.

  Hon riskerade en kvick blick över axeln, och satt upp på hästen. Runt Orthanc föreföll saker och ting vara under Gandalfs kontroll och inga förföljare fanns i sikte. 

  Imaén skakade huvudet i ett försök att klara tankarna, hon hade en obestämd känsla av att hon flydde från någonting. Och hon var oroad, obestämda känslor var inte direkt uppmuntrande. På flykt? Från vad? 

  Imaén drog ett djupt andetag, och beslöt sig för att hon helt enkelt var stressad, hon borde snarast möjligt bege sig tillbaka till Gondor, till Minas Tirith. När allt kom omkring, så skulle Sauron utan tvekan snart få kännedom om vad som tilldragit sig i Isengård, och utan stödet i norr skulle han högst troligen inte försitta onödig tid utan snarast gå till attack. Minas Tirith var det logiska målet för ett sådant anfall, fästet som skulle skydda Midgård från Mordor… helt visst skulle Saurons styrkor slå till där först. Och om de inte gjorde det… Gondors fäste var starkt, och skulle säkert snart stängas som en säkerhetsåtgärd. Oavsett vad Mordor fann på skulle Gondors utgöra en tillflyktsort. Det hela var fullkomligt logiskt. 

  Tänkte Imaén. Men hon undrade genast vagt _vad_ exakt borgen skulle utgöra en tillflyktsort ifrån. Av någon anledning kändes resonemanget föga hållbart. Ingen av de förklaringar hon hittills kommit på hade känts särskilt tillfredställande. Men det här var i alla fall den bästa hittills. 

  Imaén ryckte på axlarna. Någonstans inom sig var hon fullt på det klara med att hon gjorde sig skyldig till grovt förnekande av känslor. Men resten av hennes jag gjorde sitt bästa för att skyla över detta faktum. Hon suckade.

  Med ännu en blick tillbaka gjorde hon sig beredd att mana på sin springare, då plötsligt ett gällt skrik bars genom luften. Ett skrik från Orthanc, som lika plötsligt klipptes av.

  Imaén rös. För henne var det som om hennes samvete givit henne en örfil. Detta skrik, detta samvete… Imaén bet ihop tänderna och klippte av tanken. Det skulle komma att finnas sårade i Minas Tirith. Det skulle komma att finnas uppgifter i denna… tillflyktsort.

  "Man får lära sig att… prioritera", mumlade Imaén. Hon vände sig abrupt från Orthanc och manade sin häst i galopp. Hennes blick var hård, och genom hennes sinne ekade gång på gång ett skrik, ett gällt skrik som plötsligt klipptes av… Imaén slöt ögonen. Hon bet sig i läppen, hårt. Blodsmaken i munnen var metallisk, men smärtan ringa jämfört med den som ekade inom henne igen, och igen.

  _Det finns ingen fästning, hur stark och mäktig den vara månde, det finns ingen mur, om än hög och brant, som förmår stänga samvetet ute._

***********************************************************************

Choklad till den som finner citatet från Havamal! ^_^! 


	8. Kapitel 8

Förf. not: I detta kapitel har jag ägnat mig åt att utforska Gríma närmare, efter han är en så komplex och djup karaktär. 

***********************************************************************

Kapitel 8

Orthanc. Ett torn byggt av svart sten och mörker, som ett bränt finger upp mot skyn kastar det sin tunga skugga mot marken.

  Och likväl, från Orthancs tak kunde han se stjärnorna klarare än någonsin förr. Mången natt gick han upp hit, sökte den kalla nattluften och stjärnornas sällskap, liksom han brukat vandra i Edoras gränder under klara vinternätter, eller stått vid fönstren i sina gemak och sett upp mot månen. Ja, från Orthancs tak kunde man se stjärnorna.

  Här uppifrån påminde enterna mest om vandrande buskar, små, obetydliga. Hade allt varit annorlunda hade de kanhända synts honom lustiga. Om allt varit annorlunda. 

  Stundtals gick hans tankar tillbaka till Rohan, till Meduselds gyllene hall, men minnet av Éowyn snuddade han endast flyktigt vid. Han ville inte tänka på henne. Helst ville han inte tänka alls, men han fann det svårt att låta bli; att vandra runt i Orthancs trappor och dunkla rum påminde alltför mycket om Edoras. Då var taket bättre, han kunde sitta där i timtal, tills benen domnade bort under honom, eller tills kylan drev honom in igen. 

  Ibland satt han kvar till gryningen, såg solen färga slätten gyllengul. Men gryningen förde med sig en oro, någonting obestämt som förvirrade honom. Kanske var det bara morgonvinden… men han var inte säker.

  Av trollkarlen såg han inte mycket, Saruman höll sig för sig själv. Efter vredesutbrottet i biblioteket tycktes det som om de båda ville undvika en konfrontation, och vad Gríma anbelangade var det kanske lika gott det. Fler upplevelser av det slaget var ingenting han önskade sig.

  Biblioteket ja… Det var tydligt att Saruman undvek det numera, men Gríma hade ändå inte kommit sig för att gå in där igen. Inte för att han trodde att det på något sätt skulle förvärra hans situation, han trodde i själva verket inte att det spelade någon roll vad han tog sig för längre. I det dödläge som rådde i Orthanc föreföll alla regler ha upphört gälla.     Nej, det var inte alls det… det var den där känslan igen, en dimmig känsla av obehag som alltid låg precis utom räckhåll, som gäckade honom närhelst han försökte gripa tag i den, undersöka och förstå den…

  Han hade försökt att minnas vad som egentligen inträffat där i biblioteket. Gång på gång hade han återkallat situationen för sitt inre, vridit och vänt på den för att söka utröna vad, och än viktigare, _varför_. Men det var fåfängt, han tycktes aldrig komma gåtans lösning närmre. 

  Alla dessa dimmiga minnen! Irriterat slog han undan dem, men de fortsatte att ansätta honom, förföljde honom och krävde hans uppmärksamhet närhelst han inte vaktade på dem. Och åter och åter flydde han ut till natthimlen, för en stunds frid, en stunds vila. 

  Det tycktes honom som om han alltjämt var på flykt, alltsedan den dagen han red från Edoras och lämnade Rohan bakom sig.

_  "Och tillika lämnade min värdighet bakom mig." _

  Bitterheten gnagde honom. Liksom hungern, Isengårds matförråd hade inte legat i själva Orthanc, de hade legat utanför, och spolades bort av den rasande Isen. Vattnet hade nu sjunkit undan och lämnat en miserabel sörja efter sig, det var svårt att tro att han varit tvungen att simma ut hit. Inte för att det var något han gärna påminde sig, men, nå. 

  Alltnog, detta lämnade dem med de få matvaror som funnits i själva tornet då enterna kommit. Det fanns en kokstuga med en matlagningshärd i tornets nedre regioner, men inte mycket till husgeråd. Den mesta maten hade tillagats av tjänare i de kokstugor som legat i anslutning till de yttre förråden, denna matlagningshärd hade sedan länge varit ur bruk. 

  Gríma, som aldrig tidigare behövt laga sin egen mat, fann denna konst svår att tillägna sig. Ved fanns, och tillika en brunn, så han led ingen brist på vatten. Brunnen hade troligen varit ur bruk en längre tid, den också, men vattnet var fullt drickbart. Han hade funnit mjöl och gryn, och av dessa lyckades han röra ihop något som ibland var gröt, men som allteftersom dagarna gick mest liknade soppa. Gott var det inte, han hade varken salt eller örter att smaksätta det med, man det lade sig som en klump i magen och lindrade den värsta hungern. Han visste inte vad, eller när, Saruman åt. Trollkarlen rörde aldrig Grímas grynvällingar, och Gríma hade förgäves sökt efter eventuella lönnfack där Saruman kunde tänkas ha annan mat gömd. Men det var inte mödan lönt, hade trollkarlen någon mat förvarade han den i säkert förvar i sina egna gemak. 

  Att han åt trodde sig dock Gríma veta, han hade en sen kväll överraskats av att Saruman stod i kokstugans dörröppning och iakttog honom. Gríma hade tvekat, och övervägt om han borde erbjuda Saruman att slå sig ned, men trollkarlen hade bara stirrat uttryckslöst på honom innan han vände på klacken och gick sin väg, till Grímas lättnad.

  Orthanc var förvisso stort, men man kan inte undvika varandra i all evighet. Gríma hade tagit för vana att äta sitt kvällsmål sent, innan han klättrade upp på taket, till stjärnorna. 

  Men då han denna kväll klev ut på Orthancs tak, fann han att han inte var ensam. Saruman själv stod där, med blicken förlorad i fjärran. 

  Gríma tvekade, övervägde om han skulle gå ned igen och komma tillbaka senare. Sedan ändrade han sig, och beslöt sig för att göra en kringgående rörelse, åt norrsidan till. Då vände sig Saruman åt hans håll.

  Gríma hade varit säker på att han inte gett ett ljud ifrån sig, han stod nu stel och avvaktade trollkarlens nästa steg. 

  Saruman såg frånvarande på sin tjänare, han hade varit djupt förlorad i egna tankar för en stund. Det var omöjligt att gissa vilka dessa tankar kunde ha varit; trollkarlens mörka ögon avslöjade ingenting.

  "Åh. Så det är du", sade han efter en paus.

  Gríma nickade och bekräftade att ja, det var det. Saruman nickade tillbaka, men gjorde ingen min av att avlägsna sig. Han stod där, tyst, och betraktade mannen framför sig. Slutligen kände sig Gríma tvingad att säga något.

  "Härifrån ser man stjärnorna", försökte han tafatt. Han önskade att Saruman skulle lämna honom ensam.

  _"Åh, men du är ensam…"_

  Gríma rös. Ett minne, ingenting annat. Men likväl obehagligt. 

  "Stjärnorna? Ja, jag antar att man gör det", svarade Saruman.

  Gríma skruvade på sig. han kände att situationen var ganska låst. Saruman stod tyst och iakttog honom. Så sade trollkarlen;

  "Många ting står att läsa i stjärnorna, för den som rätt vet att tyda dem."

  "Åh?" sade Gríma, mot sin vilja intresserad, "Och vad står att läsa i stjärnorna inatt?"

  "Att det blir en kall natt", svarade Saruman kort, och svepte förbi Gríma, nedför trappan.

  Gríma stod kvar, på en gång lättad över att trollkarlen gått och undrandes över vad han nu sagt som misshagat honom. Han satte sig vid balustraden, kurade ihop sig och lyfte blicken mot natthimlen. 

  Det blev i sanning en kall natt.

  Kvällen därpå lyste det från biblioteket. Gríma tvekade utanför, osäker på huruvida han skulle våga sig in. Men nyfikenheten övervann försiktigheten; han sköt upp dörren och steg på.

  Saruman satt med ryggen mot dörren vid ett tungt ekbord i bibliotekets mitt. Han vände på huvudet då golvet knakade till som Gríma klev in i rummet. Gríma motstod frestelsen att snegla bort mot den tomma pelaren i rummets högra ände, han påminde sig att där inte fanns något att se. Vilket också var mycket sant. 

  Saruman tittade till på Gríma och vände sig sedan åter mot de skriftrullar som låg framför honom på bordet; som om han bekräftade Grímas närvaro utan att egentligen ägna den någon uppmärksamhet. Vilket kanske inte riktigt var fallet; Gríma kände sig iakttagen då han rörde sig inåt rummet. 

  Han stannade till framför en bokhylla med skrifter från fjärran länder, frånvarande bläddrade han bland skriftrullarna samtidigt som han försökte utröna vad Saruman hade för sig bakom honom. Han flämtade till och tappade den skrift han höll i handen då han hörde trollkarlens röst alldeles inpå; Gríma var känd för att röra sig tyst genom rum, men tydligen var Saruman hans överman.

  "Ah, skrifterna från öst", sade trollkarlen.

  Gríma svalde nervöst, men spelade oberörd i det han plockade upp skriftrullen från golvet; han bannade sig själv för att han låtit sig överraskas så.

  "Åh, så ni har varit i öst, Herre?" sade han för att skyla över sin nervositet. 

  Saruman såg illmarigt på honom. Det var den första glimt av humor som Gríma sett hos trollkarlen under hela den tid han känt honom, och den förundrade honom.

  "Nog har jag varit österut, och längre ändå. Det förvånar mig storligen att du inte redan snokat reda på så simpla fakta om min person? Du är trots allt känd för att rota fram sådans fakta… eller snarare; du _var_, inte sant?" 

  Gríma rodnade av harm. 

  "Inte menar jag att snoka, _herre_, behåll ni er bakgrund för er själv om det er så lyster."

  "Så snarstucken, Ormstunga, så lättretad…", sade Saruman i det han log torrt.

  Gríma kunde inte riktigt tyda hans uttryck; trollkarlens ord sade en sak och leendet en annan… han teg.

  "…Inte är det någon hemlighet att jag rest vida kring, jag har samlat kunskap från i stort sett världens alla hörn… Jag har sett Rhûns insj

  "Claivón", sade Gríma, och undrade i samma stund vad han fått namnet ifrån.

  "Så kallas den, av dem som bor där", sade Saruman och tittade till på sin tjänare. "Har du kanhända rest så långt själv?"

  "Nej", svarade Gríma, i det att han önskade att han följt ett gammalt råd och hållit tand för tunga. Inte hade han för vana att låta orden slinka iväg så tanklöst? Vart hade nu det där namnet kommit ifrån?

  "Nej", mumlade han, "jag måste ha hört det nämnas någonstans, bara."

  "Så?" sade Saruman skeptiskt. 

  "Nå", fortfor han efter en kort paus, "folket där idkar handel med Mörkmårdens alver, jag förmodar att en resande kan tänkas ha snappat upp det någonstans." 

  Gríma pustade ut, lättad över att inte behöva förklara ting han själv inte förstod.

  "Jag färdades där med Pallando och Alatar", fortsatte trollkarlen tankfullt, "men de följde mig aldrig tillbaka… "

  "Herre? Med vem sade ni?" frågade Gríma, mer än lättad över detta nya stickspår. 

  "Hm? Åh, Istari", sade Saruman, "Eller trollkarlar, om du förstår det bättre. Vi färdades österut tillsammans, faktiskt just så långt som till Claivón's södra strand…" Saruman tystnade.

  "Och vad hände där?" vågade sig Gríma på att fråga.

  "Vi mötte skogsfolket, förstås. Folket från Clairion", snäste Saruman. Han föreföll var på väg att förlora humöret, men Grímas nyfikenhet var väckt.

  "Så där bor folk? I skogen? Men vad lever de av?" frågade han.

  "Vad de lever av? Ekorrar, för allt jag vet", fnös Saruman. "Jag var aldrig där för att ta reda på det." 

  "Åh", sade Gríma, osäker på hur han skulle få trollkarlen att berätta mer. Varför han nu var så nyfiken på just det här? Det var kanske den fråga han borde söka svar på innan han frågade mer. Och Saruman verkade ovillig att tala nu, på något sätt hade Gríma åter igen väckt trollkarlens vrede. Men han ville fortfarande veta mer.

  "Men de andra trollkarlarna, for de dit?" dristade han sig att fråga.

  "Nej. Ja. Antagligen", snäste Saruman, i det han vände sig från sin tjänare och åter satte sig bakom sitt skrivbord.

  "Hur skulle det vara med lite arbetsro?" fortsatte han.

  Gríma böjde respektfullt huvudet och gled ut ur biblioteket. Han vågade inte fresta lyckan genom att fråga vidare… ännu. Han anade att han möjligen fått reda på något oerhört viktigt, men han var osäker på _vad_. Vad han däremot var säker på var att Saruman föreföll vara oerhört lynnig, en person som måste hanteras varsamt om han skulle fås att berätta… _vad_ exakt det nu var han skulle berätta. Det rådde en viss osäkerhet om detta. 

  Efter den kvällen lyste det ofta i biblioteket. Saruman satt oftast där, mestadels ignorerade han Grímas närvaro. Gríma, å sin sida, ägnade tiden åt att hänge sig åt Orthancs böcker, mer än en gång ägnade han en tacksam tanke till sin skriftlärare i Gondor; det var inte bara ovanligt att en man från Rohan kunde läsa och skriva, det var näst intill otroligt. Grímas talang för det skrivna språket hade varit en glänsande merit då han tilldelats tjänsten som rådgivare åt Théoden, som till skillnad från sina föregångare sett det skrivna ordet som en tillgång snarare än något onödigt. Hade Théoden bara valt en annan rådgivare skulle hans teorier ha visat sig stämma mer än väl. Som fallet nu var, skulle skriftkonsten för lång tid framöver komma att betraktas med stor skepsis i hela Rohan.

  Hur det nu än var, så började Gríma faktiskt se fram emot dessa nätter som han och Saruman vakade sig igenom i biblioteket. De innebar omväxling, en fladdrande ljuslåga i Orthancs annars så dystra tillvaro. Och kanske viktigare ändå; de innebar sällskap. Även om Gríma skulle vara den siste att erkänna att han behövde just det. Vad han egentligen hoppades på var att få höra Saruman berätta mer om sina resor, men detta faktum vägrade han också att erkänna för sig själv, eftersom han inte förstod vad det var med dem som så triggade hans nyfikenhet, varför han spänt höll andan om Saruman nämnde Rhûn eller Claivón. Han hade hört historier från främmande länder förr, inte hade de väckt hans uppmärksamhet så här? Gríma tillskrev tillslut sitt intresse för Sarumans resor sysslolösheten, och intalade sig att han kom till biblioteket, kväll efter kväll, för att få bläddra i krönikorna och läsa om längesen svunna konungadömen. 

  Ibland talade Saruman till honom, oftast inte. Men levande berättelser skiljer sig en hel del från torra anteckningar i åldriga skriftrullarna.

_  "Berätta något för mig!" _

  Ett barns bön om en saga, om ett minne.

  _ "Berätta…"_

  Även om Gríma som vuxen tillägnat sig det skrivna språket, tämjt bokstäverna och gjort dem till sina, var han ändå djupt rotad i den muntliga berättartradition som levde så starkt i Rohan. All lärdom och all erfarenhet delades ut på detta vis; från mun till mun. Kanske var detta en bidragande faktor till hans intresse för vad trollkarlen visste att förtälja, ett minne av de få stunder av gemenskap han trots allt upplevat i Edoras hall, då barderna berättat och sjungit vid härden om aftnarna. Och tidigare än så, ett minne av den gemenskap familjen en gång utgjort… men Gríma var en man som var benägen att glömma att han en gång känt en sådan gemenskap, härdad av det ensamma liv han valt fann han det enklast att sluta sig och förneka varje känsloyttring. Hans tanke var den, att om människor avskydde honom kunde han lika gärna göra det mödan lönt för dem; hellre än att någon tyckte synd om honom önskade han att de skulle frukta honom, eller frukta den makt han besatt. 

  Han hade lyckats tämligen väl. Om man bortsåg från det faktum att han hemligen, innerst inne, tyckte synd om sig själv, och hyste en nästan barnslig längtan efter förståelse. Men den han så hett önskade förståelse av skulle aldrig ha något sådant till övers för någon som han.  

  Kanske var det minnena av längesedan sjungna sånger, som drev honom till biblioteket hellre än till de långa ensamma nätterna på taket med stjärnorna som enda sällskap. Och han längtade efter berättelser. 

  Han dristade sig småningom att lirka med trollkarlen, att medelst smicker få honom på berättarhumör. Det var ett spel. Och stundom spelade Saruman med. 

  Gríma följde mönstret på silverornamenten med fingrarna, njöt av den kalla, lena känslan mot fingertopparna… Saruman hade sagt honom att det var Númenorianskt hantverk.

  Av Númenors nobla konungar var det alltså beställt, detta utsökta hantverk… När han var ensam i biblioteket kunde Gríma luta kinden mot väggen och med slutna ögon njuta av det kyliga mönster som silvret ristade mot hans kind. Uråldrigt, men ack, så tidlöst... 

_  "Berätta något för mig…"_

  "Pallando och Alatar, stannade de i Rhûn?" frågade Gríma.

  "Nå, för en tid, förmodar jag", svarade Saruman, som satt vid sitt skrivbord och stirrade tomt framför sig. 

  "Men de återvände aldrig?" 

  "Vad? Nej, jag tror de gav sig av än längre österut… jag vet ingenting om deras vidare erfarenheter", svarade Saruman kort. 

  Gríma betraktade trollkarlen, undrandes över vad som rörde sig i dennes huvud. Saruman föreföll ovanligt disträ, möjligen en yttring av den spänning som hela tiden låg under ytan hos dem båda och tröttade ut dem. Ovissheten om hur länge de skulle bli sittande här, om deras väktare, enterna, skulle lämna dem att svälta ihjäl eller om de så småningom skulle tillåtas ge sig av. Ovissheten om vad som skulle hända om så skedde; vilket rike skulle möjligen vilja ha att göra med någon av dem efter att ha fått kännedom om deras karaktärer? Och i Grímas fall; ovissheten om hur länge Saruman skulle upprätthålla sitt lugn och sitt tålamod innan han åter skulle fara ut över Gríma angående Palantíren. De hade inte nämnt den efter den dagen, Saruman hade inte intresserat sig särdeles mycket för ursäkter, och Gríma hade funnit, efteråt, då han i avskildhet gned sina blåmärken, att han hursomhelst inte hade haft några att komma med. 

  Kanske hade han inte längre anledning att oroa sig för denna incident, men han tvivlade. Stunderna i biblioteket tenderade att bli allt kortare, Gríma fick svar på allt färre frågor innan Saruman skickade iväg honom, trollkarlen önskade vara ifred med sina kartor. 

  Spända som bågsträngar av oro och undertryckt ilska vandrade de i Orthanc i dessa dagar. 

  En spänning uppbyggd av och cirklandes runt det icke längre närvarande föremål som skyltade med sin frånvaro från sin tomma pelare i biblioteket.

  En spänning som omöjligt kunde hålla mycket längre utan att brista.  

  Och en dag steg Saruman ut på sin balkong och talade till enterna.

***********************************************************************


	9. Kapitel 9

**Förf. not**: Gondors belägring. Jag hoppas och tror att min OC är stark nog att bära upp det här kapitlet på egen hand.

Kapitel 9

Lycklig den som slipper igenom Gondors gränser i orostider, lycklig den som tillåts passera Rammas Echor, den yttre gränsmuren, ty männen som här står på vakt är misstänksamma och stolta; de tvekar inte att köra en främling, en möjlig fiende, på porten.

Lycka då att Imaén av Claivón iklätt sig en mantel av det slag som brukas i Gondor, tur att hon är kortvuxen och slank nog att passera för en ung flicka i mörkret.

Det hade krävts ett visst mått av skådespeleri, det medges; en hackig darrande röst kan dölja en främmande dialekt rätt väl, särskilt om talaren då och då avbryts av snyftningar som gör talet osammanhängande. Efter ett mumlande rådslag hade de släppt igenom henne, med strikta order att bege sig raka vägen hem till den påstått oroliga fadern som väntade henne.

Imaén skulle ha prisat sin lycka, om hon inte vetat att lyckan är ett flyktigt ting som lika lätt kan vändas i olycka. Den som slipper in i Minas Tirith i orostider kan vänta sig en snar belägring, och få skulle komma på tanken att kalla en sådan situation lyckosam. Dock tillät hon sig att känna en viss triumf. Och med huvan uppdragen red så Imaén vidare mot den vita staden i nattens tysta timmar.

Då nyheten om Gandalfs ankomst nådde hennes öra kände Imaén både hopp och oro; det första givetvis för stadens skull, ty Gandalf Stormkråkas närvaro höjde mångas kurage. Det senare, oron, var för hennes egen skull, hon visste ännu inte huruvida Gandalf kunde känna till hennes del i den något pinsamma affären med Palantiren. Hon hade minst sagt tagit sig vatten över huvudet då hon trott det möjligt att förgöra Saruman genom att kasta den seende stenen på honom, och hon ville inte ställas till svars för sitt egenmäktiga och ansvarslösa förfarande; att riskera att skada ett så sällsynt och mäktigt ting.

För att inte tala om att bemäktiga sig någon annans sinne och manipulera någon så som hon gjort… det var inte acceptabelt, och Imaén visste det, hur mycket hon än försökte ursäkta sig och skyla över. Sinnets magi skall nyttjas med aktsamhet, att inte skada eller störa. Också detta visste Imaén, och hon kände skam nu: också i detta hade hon visat sig vårdslös. Besvärjelsen hade inte verkat så starkt som hon trott, hon visste därför inte om, och hur mycket, Gríma kunde minnas. Detta plågade henne svårt, eftersom hon insåg att hon skulle tvingas söka upp honom för att söka lyfta besvärjelsen, ty en förtrollning som halvt fördunklar sinnet är skadligare än en som gör detta helt; förgätna minnesbilder kan tränga upp till ytan av medvetandet utan förvarning medan nya intryck kan förtryckas och skjutas undan. Ja, med detta i åtanke stod det klart att hon måste finna Gríma och söka hela där hon sårat, om han fortfarande var vid liv. Och om hon fortfarande var vid liv själv efter detta krig…

Frågan om liv eller död var en som ställt sig plågsamt klar för Imaén i dessa orons dagar. Hon hade sökt sig till Läkandets hus, ty hon ägde kunskap om läkeörter och var tränad i att sköta sår och lägga förband. Om hon rådfrågat sitt samvete hade hon kanhända fått svaret att hon genom vårdandet av dessa krigets offer sökte gälda vad hon tidigare brutit mot; sitt kall som helare. Men Imaén var inte alltför förtjust i att ta samvetets råd. Hon försökte istället dämpa skuldkänslorna med arbete.

Iklädd mörka kläder och med ett huckle över håret, såsom var brukligt i Gondor, togs den tystlåtna unga kvinnan med den skarpa blicken för en änka, en roll hon villigt iklädde sig då den avhöll folk från att ställa frågor eller komma med förslag om att hon skulle fly staden likt de andra kvinnorna, jämte barn och gamla. Ty trots sin bistra blick och sitt ofta surmulna sätt ägde hon mjuka vårdande händer, och välkomnades därför bland helarna.

Minas Tirith kommer mycket snart komma att behöva varje helare som står att finna, ty mörkret har fallit; Mordors skugga ligger över staden och där blir ej gryning mer.

Mörkret tynger på sinnet, mörkret stjäl mod. Bud kom att fienden stod vid Osiligath, och strax därefter sades det att muren fallit. Imaén vakade och oroades, hon som andra, och framåt morgonen kom vagnslaster med sårade som för att bekräfta ryktena. Den skarpa doften av läkebrygder blandades med stanken från skämda sår, männens stönanden smälte samman till en klagosång i Imaéns öron. Där fanns ingen tid för rast eller vila, det enda hon fick i sig under hela dagen var en mugg vatten och en brödbulle i all hast innan hon skyndade vidare till nästa bår.

Utmattad på gränsen till vad hon kunde tåla var Imaén nära tårar då en man framåt kvällningen dog ifrån henne, detta trots att hon gjort allt som stod i hennes makt för att rädda hans liv. Hon ville skrika ut sin förtvivlan över all denna fruktansvärda plåga och död, men hon kunde inte annat göra än att stryka en hårslinga ur ansiktet och bita ihop. Fler döende män behövde hennes omsorger.

Gondors förråd av medicinalväxter var knapert, Imaén sparade de starkare preparat hon samlat själv för de svårast skadade och spädde avkoken från de mildare växterna så mycket det nu lät sig göras utan att de förlorade sin smärtstillande verkan.

När hon slutligen tumlade i säng efter att nödtorftigt ha blaskat av sig den kvällen följde klagoropen och skriken från de sårade med in i hennes drömmar. Allra värst var minnet av en ung mans skrik då hon tvingats skära loss en pilspets som grävt sig djupt in i hans skuldra. I drömmen ekade ropet än gällare, ett utdraget skrik som plötsligt klipptes av…

Imaén vaknade tvärt. Med bultande hjärta klev hon ur sängen och blev stående, spänt lyssnade hon ut i natten, men där hördes bara det dämpade ljudet från de sårade på andra sidan väggen. Med en djup suck insåg hon att sömnen var henne förvägrad denna natt. Hon tog ett ljus och begav sig för att titta till de sårade, lägga svalkande omslag på febriga pannor och tvinga några droppar vatten mellan spruckna läppar. Slutligen sjönk hon ned vid ett bord, med trötta ögon såg hon genom fönstret den matta, gråaktiga ljusning som vittnade om att det dagades. En ny dag, nya sårade… vid den tanken lutade Imaén äntligen huvudet i armarna och grät.

Så fann henne den gamla kvinnan Ioreth, äldst bland de tjänande i Läkandets hus, då hon om morgonen kom för att sköta de sårade. Hon klappade tafatt den unga kvinnan på armen, och tolkade de rödsprängda ögonen och de tårade kinderna som saknad efter en vän. Med sina starka, seniga händer strök Ioreth den yngre kvinnan över kinden och skickade henne i säng.

Och som staden vaknade och onda vindar blåste runt dess murar fann Imaén äntligen vila.

Hon vaknade vid middagstid av klagorop; orchernas illdåd att kasta sina fienders avhuggna huvuden över stadsmuren nådde avsedd verkan, och förtvivlan var stor. Fruktan är i sanning ett mäktigt vapen, något som Imaén önskade att hon sluppit bli påmind om. Hade hon haft tid hade hon gärna förenat sig med dem som slungade förbannelser över Mordors trupper från murarna, nu fick hon nöja sig med att vårda skadade, men hos både henne och hos de andra kvinnorna brann ursinnet i ögonen.

Det talades om att Gandalf tagit befälet över stadens försvar, och i Imaéns hjärta såväl som i andras steg modet, för att åter sjunka då belägringstornen sattes i rullning mitt i natten. Mordor ryckte fram i full styrka, med mullrande trummor gick de till drabbning.

Den fasa som Minas Tirith upplevde den natten skulle komma att utgöra grogrund för mången ond dröm, mången tapper krigare skulle komma att vakna skrikande och badande i kallsvett. I Läkandets hus sökte man sällskap och tröst hos varandra i denna svåra timme, som mycket väl kunde komma att bli den sista, alltmedan Mordors murbräckor skakade staden.

Dock, i den mörkaste timmen, minns, du som tror dig klok och vis, minns det hopp som besitts av dårar och av aningslösa själar; ty i denna svåra stund gol i staden en tupp. Obekymrad om fasa och krig gol den tuppen, och äntligen kom morgonen med signad gryning.

Ja, prisa den tuppen, och prisa de toner som ur fjärran klingar för att svara den; horn och trumpeter ljuder högt och klart; från norden kommer Rohans ryttarhär till undsättning.

Inför den sista stora striden tändes så åter hoppet i människornas hjärtan. De kämpade väl, och de fick sin seger, även om denna tycktes väl dyrköpt för kvinnorna som arbetade i Läkehuset. Segerns sötma stod sig fadd mot den strid för livet som mången man ännu måste utkämpa i en sjuksäng.

Mången man och en kvinna, noterade Imaén. Hon avundades inte den tappra som ridit i krig för sitt land då hon såg henne ligga på sin, som det tycktes, dödsbädd. Nazgûlens bane, Éowyn av Rohan. Imaén betraktade hennes sjukligt gråa anlete och undrade vad som drivit denna kvinna i krig, men då hon fann att hon ingenting kunde göra för henne överlät hon uppgiften åt andra. Det var, som senare skulle besjungas, konungen själv som helade den fagra prinsessan, men detta fick Imaén höra talas om först senare.

Dock skymtade hon den stolta mön igen innan hon lämnade Gondor. Det var samma dag som glädjebud äntligen kom om att Mordor slutligen fallit, som hon såg prinsessan Éowyn stå på stadsmuren tillsammans med furst Faramir. Imaén, som varit ute för en nypa luft, stannade till och betraktade de tu. Unga och allvarliga var de båda, och de hade båda vunnit ära i slaget på Pelennors slätt. Imaén tyckte att de utgjorde ett vackert par där de nu stod och såg på varandra. Deras hår, hans mörka, hennes ljusare, blandades i vinden då han tryckte en kyss på hennes panna… Imaén log och skyndade vidare till sina plikter.

Hon lämnade Gondor en klar morgon i tidiga april. Hon hade gärna stannat och sett kröningen, men onda drömmar och ont samvete hade gjort sitt till för att påminna henne om den väg hon måste vandra. Att konungen visat sig vara den man hon senast skymtat vid Isengård; han vars kraftfulla utstrålning då skrämt och oroat henne, var närmast en lättnad. Om inte annat hade Gondor nu en stark och ståndaktig konung att bringa dem fred och goda tider.

En annan orsak till hennes något brådstörtade avfärd var trollkarlen, Gandalf. Hon hade sett honom i Läkandets hus, och lyckats hålla sig ur vägen från honom rätt väl, men en kväll hade hon sånär krockat med honom i dörren, och den blick han då gett henne hade varit så nyfiken, så genomträngande… hon undrade vad han egentligen visste.

Ursäktande hade hon klivit åt sidan, och han hade gått utan att tilltala henne, men mötet hade på något vis ingett olust och gjort henne än mer rastlös. Hon måste ge sig av att följa sitt värv som helare, och hon måste ge sig av snart.

Först senare skulle hon komma att fråga sig själv varför hon inte bett denne Istari om hjälp, eller åtminstone försökt få tillgång till de arkiv för vilka hon en gång kommit hit, för vars skull hon färdats från sitt hem i sin törst efter kunskap. Svaret, insåg hon med viss förvåning, var att det inte längre syntes henne lika viktigt eller angeläget. Ty visst är kunskap makt; men makt, liksom lyckan, är ett flyktigt ting, och är ingenting man bör förlita sig på. Och med nya perspektiv följer också viljan och kraften att… omprioritera.

Den dagen red hon långt, och i kvällningen redde hon sig ett läger vid en sprittande bäck. Sedan hon tagit hand om sin springare klädde hon av sig, och i den fridfulla aftonen sköljde hon bort krigets fasor och sorg i det klara rinnande vattnet. Kallt och friskt forsade det omkring henne, och för första gången på länge skrattade hon högt och sjöng av fröjd. I vårnattens dunkel satt hon sedan vid sin lägereld och stirrade in i glöden. Tid nu att se framåt, tid att söka…

Inget järtecken och inga visioner kom till hennes sinne genom elden den natten, men ändock trodde hon sig veta att han var vid liv, och den som söker skall finna…

Den natten i skogen sov Imaén lugnt, och inga drömmar störde hennes sömn.

_Och långt därifrån, vid en annan lägereld, sveper en plågad man sin mantel tätt omkring sig. _

_Högt över dem båda lyser stjärnorna på himlavalvet, det är tidig vår efter kriget om ringen, nu nalkas slutet för den tredje åldern i Midgård._

****

****

**Förf. not**: Och nu nalkas också slutet för denna historia… Jag är som vanligt seg på att uppdatera, men jag jobbar på, förtvivla icke! Jag planerar högst två kapitel till, så...

Inspirationskälla i detta kapitel var Katherine Kerr, läsning som rekommenderas.

All feedback som vanligt mycket uppskattad!


End file.
